Star Wars AU - George On the Hunt
by TinkerTanker44432
Summary: A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away Within the outer rim a new runner up for the title of "best bounty hunter in the Galaxy" is rising through the ranks, but now one knows who she is. A man who can be said to currently hold that title "George" is currently on the hunt for this mystery women as she brings up many questions, but no answers, and George is a man who demands a
1. Chapter 1

A long time ago in a galaxy

far, far away

Within the outer rim a new runner up for the title of "best bounty hunter in the Galaxy" is rising through the ranks, but now one knows who she is. A man who can be said to currently hold that title "George" is currently on the hunt for this mystery women as she brings up many questions, but no answers, and George is a man who demands answers.

All his clues lead to a small warehouse on a Galactic Remnant held world. Though more questions lie on this world than answers, and some may not want to know the answers.

-

Just a system short of the Galactic Remnant's borders George's personal ship ripped through the void of space, laser fire screaming past her. On her tail is a full squadron of First Order TIE fighters desperately trying to land hits on George's ships, but his twisting, and turning, as well as the occasional barrel roll is making this difficult for them.

George was manning the dorsal gun turret remotely from the gunner's seat in the Cockpit as four-armed warrior alien, and long-time friend, "Helios" actually flew the ship. George fired off another three-shot burst, but of course missed his target thanks to Helios's fancy flying. Grunting with frustration George cursed at Helios. "For the Force's sake, fly straight! I can't hit anything!"

Helios chuckled as he spun the ship around again trying to get at least one of the TIE fighters to smash into one another. "You know, back in the olden days, you could hit things even with my flying!"

George fired off another bust, striking one of the TIEs in the wing, and sending it twirling before exploding as its fuel reserves ignited. "I usually can, but your flying like these are Imperial era fighters being flown by Imperial era pilots! Stop trying to get them to hit one another!"

Helios shrugged, "Imperial, First Order-" he swung the ass-end of the ship out causing them to do a 180-degree turn sending the TIE scrambling to get out of the way causing two fighters to collide and explode. Helios pumped his upper arm into the air, in a victories salute before continuing, "-different people, same kind of stupidity."

George glared at him before firing off another burst and saying. "Hey A1, is the hyperdrive ready?"

A small, wheel tipped, four spider-legged droid with a head resembling the older R2 astromech droids rolled into George's view saying in a robotic voice, "Yes George. The hyperdrive is indeed ready, shall I send us into hyperspace?"

George nodded. "Yes, do that. I'm tired of screwing up my shot to kill ratio."

The droid did a small little celebratory dance saying, "Splendid! I shall go ahead and do that!" The little droid than drove off towards a socket next to Helios, who patted the droid's head with his lower arm. Once the little droid was plugged into the hyperdrive the stars turned to white lines as they jumped into hyperspace. Once they were safely heading towards thier destination the little droid looked up at the massive, 2.5-meter-tall alien, who had risen from the pilot's chair to stretch, questionably asking, "Did I do an alight job?"

Helios bent down, and patted the droid, and said. "Yes A1, you did a very good job!" Helios looked at George asking, "Don't you agree old man?"

George got out of the gunner's seat, walked over to a small holo-table were two identical helmets sat, one his, the other being Helios's. He grabbed his helmet and placed it on his head before saying. "All it did was put in the coordinates and send us there. You should change the droid' programming or wipe it's memory. I find its personality... to childish."

Helios patted the droid again saying, "I haven't wiped this droid's memory for the past 200 years, and I sure am not doing it now. He's fine the way he is, and I find his personality most appropriate. How would you like it if I wiped your memory?"

George headed for the door saying, "I'd welcome it." before heading out of the room, and towards the communication room. Once there he called up his informant who was a Stormtrooper within the Galactic Remnant's Stormtrooper corps, though they share only the name, and armor that was roughly designed similarly with the stormtroopers of the old Galactic Empire.

After waiting a few seconds, the armored figured of his informant appeared in a hologram format. "George? Where are you? You said you'd be-"

"Yes, I know I'm late. I ran into the First Order who slowed me down a bit. Is she there?"

The man paused and looked to be peering over a box or something before saying, "Yes. Almost thought it was you, but her armor's coloring is off. Not traditional Quadrachion coloring... why is that?"

"I tend to find out. Who else is with you?"

"Just three other troopers on guard duty with me, though I can call for reinforcements."

George shook his head. "No need, I got your reinforcements in the shape of a four-armed killing machine who wants answers almost as badly as I do."

"You actually convinced him? I thought you said this wouldn't interest him."

"So did I. Fall back to your friends, and stay there, lock down the Wearhouse to keep her in. Don't engage her. She's very dangerous."

The trooper nodded, and the hologram vanished. Helios was waiting for him in the hallway outside the room with A1 standing next to him. "Is she there?"

George nodded. "Yes. I just hope she doesn't kill those troopers before we get there."

"You really think she going to?"

A1 than chirped in, "Based on the given information, there is a 87.99981% chance she'll kill the troopers before our arrival."

Helios looked down at the small droid saying, "Thanks."

The droid delightfully responded with, "You're welcome!"

George headed down the hall to another door that swooshed open reveling a small gathering room, fully loaded with a small couch wrapped around a small holo-table, a kitchen, and a small table for dining. A couple other doors occupied the room's walls, and George looked at the door that lead to the brig before heading down a different door that led to a small armory that held all his various weapons. George grabbed the same blaster rifle he'd been using for years now, a modified DC-17 blaster rifle.

Once he was out of the way, Helios ventured into the room, ducking under the doorway before re-emerging holding two heavy-repeating blaster rifles in each pair of arms. Helios lovingly looked at his weapons over before saying, "What about close quarter fighting?"

George shook his head. "Don't worry about it. She's fast, and strong, but she sucks at hand-to-hand."

Helios sighed. "How did she manage to get Quadrachion Armor than?"

George shrugged as he felt the ship exit hyperspace and begin its automated decent to the planet. "Let's go ask."


	2. Chapter 2

The planet was called "Praeclusio" and was what the Galactic Remnant classified as a "dead planet". No native life, poisonous air, barren landscape, rivers of some kind of dirty looking liquid, and it rains some type glass every five to 1 days. It isn't a planet you'd want to spend you honeymoon on. However, dotting the planet's surface are city like structures ranging from a few hundred square meters, to several square kilometers, these fully enclosed, climate controlled structures are not cities, but warehouses. Vast numbers of warehouses with a few military, and scientific outposts dotted in between to either provide security, or study the natural environment, such as the dirty looking liquid.

George's ship landed on a relatively small warehouse, measuring only around 750 squad meters in size. The ship landed with a thud, the hanger's massive blast doors close, and the hanger pressurizes. Once the the system was done doing it's thing, the ship's ramp descended, and out came George followed by Helios, and A1. The trio moved passed the utility droids as they move about their business, and headed for this hanger's lobby. George only hopped the three troopers weren't dead yet as that would complicate things.

The lobby had three rows of chairs in the middle of the room for passengers to sit, and wait for what ever it was they needed to wait for, a large open area designated as a cargo platform, lockers lining the walls, and several vending machines. Once George had taken in all there was to see in this environment he quickly spotted the three Troopers still living, and breathing, though on Trooper looked to be having difficulties with the "living" part. They sat on the seats, one was laying across a couple of the chair, covered in bandages, a medical droid holding an IV bag that he was connected to, the other two where sitting still as a Galactic Remnant StormCommando medic was looking over one of the troopers, his informant by the look of it... George didn't like the sight of the StormCommando who quickly took notice of their presence, and approached them, a pistol in hand. It was a humanoid female, medium height for a human, and the way she carried herself told George she wasn't a push over, though the fact she was a StormCommando already told him that. If she chose to fight them even Helios might have some issues, though by the look of it she didn't take them as hostile.

She stopped a few meters away from them saying, "Hello George, and..." she looked Helios up, and down. "George's friend. I was told to expect you."

George gave his informant a glare, before saying. "So you know me? Good, I don't have to explain why I'm here than do I?"

The medic shook her head. "No. I was told this particular humanoid Female had caught your fancy. She gave these three a run for their money, she an expert with a blaster, they're only alive because their armor isn't built cheap. The rest of my squad is out in the main warehouse hunting her down. She's slippery, but we've handled far worse."

Helios than said, "How much worse?"

She holstered her pistol, and placed her hands on her hips saying with a hint of pride, "Mandalorian Pirates. We figured they where a splinter group of Death Watch, but we didn't stop shooting them to ask. We still got their leader's helmet back at base in our trophy case."

George shoved past them towards the door that led to the main warehouse saying, "Inform your squad I'm going after her. I don't want them to get in my way, or for them to shoot me." George unslung his modified DC-17 rifle from his shoulder, gave it a one last check over before the door opened with a swoosh, and he passed the threshold.

Helios gave the Medic a nod before getting his two blaster rifles out, and following George with A1 on his heals saying to the Medic as they too passed the threshold, "The one laying down has an 93.874% chance of dying unless he's placed into a bacta tank immediately." Than the door closed behind them.

The warehouse was has you'd expect a warehouse to look. Rows, and rows of crates stacked to the ceiling a good 45 meters above them. The maze like structure, and the very nature of the way the crates where stacked could render them easily lost, but lucky for them the Galactic Remnant's warehouse department make detailed maps of their little mazes letting you know where you where at any time.

A1 projected a small hologram of the warehouse's layout as he led the way followed closely by George, and Helios. Off in the distance they heard a serious of Blaster fire, and a small explosion. George gave Helios a glance before they quickened their passes trying to following the blaster fire, but soon it stopped. George gave A1's map a look as he pinged the spot his sensors detected the firing, and explosions to have come from.

As they rounded the corner they saw where the fire fight took place. It was a small clearing with a large elevator in the middle, most likely where they stored their heavy moving machinery that moved the crates around, with small piles of small boxes dotting it's edge, one of these piles was blown to pieces of boxes, and pieces of smoldering boxes littered around a big black scorch mark on the ground.

Helios asked, "You think she can take out an entire squad of StormCommandos?"

George shrugged. "doubt it, though what I'm asking is if an entire squad of StormCommandos can take down her. He pointed to a pile of boxes, and said "This is where they formed their battle line. Two took cover behind this pile, with 3 other sets of two taking cover behind the two piles to our right, and the one pile to our left."

Helios bent down and said, adn picked up a grenande pin, and said. "The one behind here are the ones who threw the grenade, does that mean she doesn't have any?"

George shrugged. "Doudt it. She doesn't seem like the type to carry them. He prefers blasters."

More blaster fire caught their attention as they hurried to follow the noise as another explosion, this one bigger than the last, shook the ground. George watched as the smoke pillar rose from behind a couple of rows of crates, and said to Helios, "We can't waste time trying to make our way through he crates, we need to go over them."

Helios nodded, and with an outstretched hand, lifted George with a giant invisible hand onto the nearest row of crates before he followed by quickly climbing the crates with A1 using the small thrusters in his legs to get up. Geroge measured the gap between the rows of crates and decided that it was a 3 meter gap between this row of crates, and the next, while the smoke was rising from behind the third row of crates with the sound of blaster fire coming from that same direction. George looked to Helios, and said. "Throw me."

Helios gave him a questioning look, and said. "You don't like it when I do that though."

"Yeah, and I don't like your flying, yet you always fly my ship, now throw me, and try to aim this time."

Helios chuckled, and said under his breath, "You landed within a 30 meter radios of this target." Before once again reaching arm up, lifting George, and with a swift motion of the arm sent George flying through the air, right through the pillar of smoke, and right into a person. A person wearing armor... and was clearly female by the shape of her armor around the chest... and had a gray cloak on. It was her, Helios had sent George flying through the air only for him to not land near the intended target, but on the target.

George quickly got up, and got into a fighting stance preparing to knock the living Rancor piss out of this lady, before realizing the lady wasn't getting up. She already had the rancor piss beaten out of her, as she clearly wasn't expecting a 66 year old man to come flying through the air, and smash into her. George chuckling, kicking away the lady's blaster, cuffing her, and throwing her over his shoulder, which was went far smoother in his head. She weighed a lot with her Quadrachion armor on, but he managed none the less, just as the Squad of StormCommandos figured something happened to their target, and came rushing around the corner blasters aimed high.

George gave them a brief salute as he was levitated through the air, and settled onto the top of the row of crates next to Helios. George peered down at them, and said, "Don't worry, we got this. My name's George by the way, and this here-." he gestured at Helios, "Is Helios. He's a Quadrachion Protector, if you where wondering about the whole levitating thing."

The StormCommando which seemed to be the Squad Captain said, "So he's a Jedi or something?"

Helios growled out, "No, nothing like a Jedi!"

Another one of the StormCommandos said, "But you just used your, uh, wizardry powers to lift the man, I've only heard of Jedi having that power."

Helios groaned, and said, "Ok just because I use the force doesn't make me a Jedi!" The StormCommandos seemed unconvinced.

A1 chimed in, "Helios may have served the Jedi order for approximentlally 350 years, out of his 550 years of existence, but around the few last years of the Jedi Orde's reign he grew tired of their restrictive life style, and vowed to leave the Order once the current war the Old Republic found it's self in, that being the Clone Wars, was over. When the war ended with order 66 being executed, Helios avoided death, and escaped to the Quadrachion Empire where he became a Quadrachion Protector. He has served that role ever since, while running a major shipyard, The Kuyan Drive-yards, on the side."

The StormCommandos gave each other confused looks before The Squad's Captain said, "What ever bub." followed by a hand signal for the squad to head for the exit.

Helios patted the droids head sarcastically saying, "Thanks for the info drop A1."

A1 delightfully said, "You are welcome."

George shook his head, and said, "Memory wipes Helios, memory wipes do wonderful things." as he started to head for the exit.

With a combination of jumping from row to row, and Helios's "wizardry" powers, they managed to et to the wearhouse's exit before the StormCommandos.

They entered the lobby as the Medic was looking over the two Troopers, the third one missing. She noticed George's staring at where the injured trooper was laying, and said, "Don't worry, there's a medical wing in this warehouse that had some bacta tanks. He'll be fine till a transport gets here."

George nodded walking past his informant, patting his shoulder saying, "Thanks."

Once they where back on their ship George threw the lady into a holding cell without taking off her armor as that would take too log. Once George was satisfied the electrified ray shield, wall sensors, tracking cameras, hidden automated stun turrets, as well as the electrified, and armored cell bars were active he pulled up a chair, and waited. Helios waited too... for around 3 seconds before getting bored, and heading for the cockpit with A1 following him.

The ship shook as it lifted off from the ground, and with the jolt of them entering hyperspace the mystery women woke up.

She groaned as she sat up, and took in her surrounding, and finally noticing George sitting there. Geroge's helmet's HUD tracked her heart beat, which started to quicken when she saw him. She was scared. Good. He decided to start off with some sarcasm. "Welcome to my home away from home. You must have so many questions, but first tell me, are you comfortable, hungry maybe?"

She started to say something, but George abruptly interrupted her. "Well I don't give a damn! I don't give a damn how many questions you have, or what ever. All that matters is my questions, and you will answer them, or you will simply die. Plane and simple. Answer my questions, and maybe die, don't, and you will die. Your chance of survival increases the more truthful I think you're being."

She was silent, staring at him. George felt he was playing a staring contest with her, but their helmet's visors made it difficult to tell who was winning. Finally she spoke just as Helios entered the brig and stood behind George. She tried to have a stern voice, but George could hear the fear behind her voice, plus her heart beat was like a drum being played by someone on speed. "What do you want from me?!"

Helios chuckled behind him. George peered up at his four-armed friend, mockingly saying, "What do you want from me?!" He shook his head, and rose from his chair, and walked closer to the cage, but not too close. He than slowly said, "Where. Did. You. Get. The. Armor."


	3. Chapter 3

The lady seemed shocked by my question hesitantly saying. "My, my armor?"

Geroge peered up at his four-armed friend behind him giving him a 'That's her response?' look which Helios only responded with a shrug as George sarcastically said, "No, your albino Bantha. Of course your armor!" George stood up, and with rage, kicked his chair at the cell which bounced off the bars with a metalic *clang*. "Where did you get it?!"

From George's helmet's bio-scanner he watched her heart beat rapidly speed up to a dangerous level, and he almost worried she'd have a heart attack. However, the bio-scan also revealed that she wasn't human (humanoid, but not human), and He was pretty sure she wouldn't, or possibly couldn't have one... pretty sure. She then said, still trying to have a tense voice, though George saw right through it. "I earned it."

It was clear to both George, and Helios that she didn't "earn" this set of Quadrachion armor, at least not like George did. George earned his armor by serving with the Quadrachion, by fighting side by side, and by going beyond in service to their Empire. For this he was granted this near indestructible set of armor that not only enhanced his movements, and strength, but protected him against virtually anything, even lightsabers struggled against this armor (note: lightsabers struggle with the armor, it's like cutting a cold stick of butter with an even colder butter knife). It's no easy feat getting this armor, and is an immense sign, of honor, and trust for the Quadrachions to give non-Quadrachions this set of armor. That is way George's armor markings, the markings on the armor itself, as well as his red cloak with its blue cross, was the standard Quadrachion markings, a practice that virtually all who were granted this armor follow.

The only times people who legitimately earned the armor change its markings is when they add simple, and small markings like tally marks for kills, or other small markings, but they never change the overall markings. The only other time they do is when they need to blend in with their environment when they're on the hunt. However, they usually go right back to the usual markings when the job is done, and even then, they follow Quadrachion camouflaging tactics (as these tactics are most effect at disguising their armor). Even when people don't follow Quadrachion camouflaging tactics it's always easy to tell that still have the standard marking under their camouflage. This lady's armor on the other hand was a single tone of grey, with an even darker grey cloak, no Quadrachion unit has markings like that, nor do any camouflaging tactics call for a single tone of grey. She didn't earn it at all, not with Quadrachion honor that is.

That is why this response didn't only piss George off to a level he hadn't been to for some time, but also infuriated Helios to such a degree that he basically threw George aside, bashed through the cell bars, smashed the ray shielding control (tuning it off), and proceeded to violently attacked the women, picking her up, and slamming her against the cell walls. All George could hear as he got back up was the metalic clanging, and bashing as Helios slammed her into the wall, paus to yell "No you didn't!" *bash* "Where did you get it!" *smash* "Tell me!" *slam* "Now!" *crash*.

Geroge had to stop him before he made too many dents in his cell's walls. He rushed into the cell and shouted. "Helios! Enough!"

Helios paused, the Lady's head slumped to one side, either because she was dead, or knocked out, and Helios glared at George with pure rage in his eyes. "She didn't earn this armor! Look at her armor! Who would dis-honor their armor like this!? Who?!"

George knew that look. He only met the Sith Lord "Darth Vader" once in his life, but George could tell that Vader had this same look under his helmet. George had to tread lightly. "I know mate, but she won't answer us if she's dead! Remember your training! Both the Jedi Order, and the Quadrachion Protectors warn about the dangers of rage, and anger! Remember that you are in control Helios. Calm down so that we can actually get to the bottom of this, and so you don't completely destroy my favorite cell!"

Helios took a deep breath and let go of the Lady who hit the ground like a bag of waste. Helios than stormed out of the brig without any more words. George sighed, and shook his head as the door opened again, but it was only A1. "Master Helios looked very angry, so I'm coming in here with you."

Geroge did not want this little tin can in here as he interrogated the Lady. "I really don't like you though."

The Droid didn't care, gleefully saying "But I like you, and that's enough."

George sighed, and said, "Fine, but shut up!"

The droid nodded and proceeded to watch George.

George walked over to the Lady who was struggling to sit herself up, her arms shaking under the effort. George kneeled down to her and said. "That was fun wouldn't you agree?"

Panting she said. "What the hell was that?!"

This was another sign she didn't earn the armor, a lack in knowledge when it came to Quadrachion Behavior. George oddly liked explaining this sort of thing. "That my dear friend was what some call 'Quadrachion Rage'. It usually happens on the battlefield when they're surrounded by the enemy, no way out, they just watched their friends die before them. This leaves them filled with rage when in this situation it would leave others in despair. They then decide to use this rage and go on a killing spree. Pain, fatigue, and the worry of death of you, or anything around you is a thing of the past, they're nothing but a rage filled killing machine. Usually for a standard trooper this isn't a big issue, and has on occasion turned battles around, but for Quadrachion Protectors it's a different story. You know what a Quadrachion protector is yes?"

She was now slumped against the wall, and breathing hard, but she managed to say. "Yes, I know. They're the equivalent of the Old Republic's Jedi Order. They can use the force, and what not right?"

George nodded saying. "Very good, you know somethings at least. Though don't call them Jedi, they don't like that. Anyway, they can use the force, and as the Jedi learned, when you're an angry fellow, and you use the force, you tend to be lured to what they call the 'Dark Side' basically a place where only bad people live. The Protectors, and Jedi had two different ways at dealing with it, the Jedi decided to forbid emotions of any kind, while the Protectors learned to control their emotions instead of the other way around. This works for the most part, and thanks to mainly the Protectors' low number of members they don't have to worry about rogue Protectors, but they do have ways to deal with them, but that is for another time... You should count yourself lucky that he wasn't fully engulfed by his rage, or I wouldn't have been able to stop him, and I really don't like it when I have a two-and-a-half-meter tall angry thing on my ship... Are you going to give me what I want, or..."?

She leaned her head against the wall, her breathing had slowed, but her left leg was at an odd angle. She sighed and said. "Like I said, I earned it.-" George's blood started to boil again, and what came next caused him to lash out, "-like you."

With a reeled back fist, his armored fist connected to the side of her helmet, it probably didn't hurt her, but sure surprised her. She rubbed the side of the helmet he hit and said. "Just like your friend you lash out when I say that. Back at the First Order Officer's house when you asked me then I thought it was purely out of curiosity, but now... I can tell it has more meaning."

George stood up and said. " Unless you want me to continue hitting you, don't play games. What do you mean by 'earned'? It's clear you didn't serve with the Quadrachions at any given time. Did you kill one of them? Steal it? Buy it from someone who did steal it? Just answer the damn question lady!"

They stared at each other for a few moments before her hands raised to her helmet, and she peeled it away revealing something shocking. Her face... it was that of a Quadrachion. Her skin was broken up by small octangles running across her skin, this was since her skin was so thick it needed gaps between the "plates" to allow it to move freely. Her eyes had rectangular pupils, when she opened her mouth he could clearly see the multiple canines showing her ancestral past of mainly meat-eaters, but the most striking feature was her red stripes that ran laterally across her face, with each liner becoming thicker as they neared the center of her body. All these features, and George sure many of her internal features, was that of Quadrachions. George back up as she smirked at him. "What? Didn't expect this now did you?"

George continued to back up, "What in the force's ball sack are you?" He kept backing up till he bumped into something, no someone. He peered up and saw Helios's face. It was stern, but the anger was gone. He then spoke.

"You're a Duelrachion aren't you? Quadrachion's ancient cousins, virtually us, but with only two arms."

The Lady looked scared, but who could blame her when the person who almost killed her was back, none the less she said. "No. I'm not a Duelrachion, I'm something worse."

Helios growled, "What could be worse than the betrayers of kin?"

She gave a nervous smirk and said," I'm your bastard child. Scientifically speaking we're called Homo-Rachions."

Helios let out a deep growl, "Human, and Quadrachion hybrids are impossible. Trust me, I've tried."

George gave Helios a questioning look. "When?"

Helios looked at George and said. " Remember Dux Prime? That one human lady who was our guide?"

George than said. "Really?! Her? You had sex with her? Why?"

Helios shrugged. "We both wanted to know what it would be like."

George looked from the Lady who shrugged, back to Helios." ...And?"

Helios was quite for a second and said. "It was... Different? Anyways, Humans, and Quadrachions cannot breed!"

The Lady than said, "That's why we're bastard kids."

George winced at the thought and said. "Lab grown?"

She nodded, "The details pertaining to why is lost to me, all I remember is being raised by Human parents, and learning the truth when I was 18. That was 105 years ago. I had a genetic test done, and all that did was reinforce what my Parents told me."

Helios grunted. "Doesn't answer the question about the armor."

She grunted with anger and tried to stand as she said. " I fought my wars! I became a warrior! I am just as skilled, and just as deadly, I am everything that makes a Quadrachion warrior a Quadrachion Warrior! I deserved my armor ten times over!"

Helios walked closer to the Lady, and as he approached her facial expression changed from anger to fear as she tried to back away only for a wall to block her. Helios stopped around a meter in front of her saying. "You fought your wars, not ours. That armor tells everyone that you gave your all to our Empire, to our species, and it shows them we accept you as one of our own because of that! You don't get that armor just by pretending to be one of us! It is earned, otherwise we'd be no better than Mandalorians! No, you did not earn that armor, you stole it. Now I want it back."

She raised her arms over her chest as if she was covering herself saying, "I didn't steal this armor! I earned it! And I will say that till the day I die. You want it? Than take it off my cold dead body!"

Helios gave George an empty look, George shook his head, but Helios ignored him. He then looked down at A1 who was standing next to George gave a brief nod, which A1 gave back. Helios then let out a deep sigh and said. "Tell me how you got the armor."

"Years ago, when I was drifting through space not sure where to go, everyone I loved was dead as their life span didn't match mine. I found an old ship that looked like it had been through hell, and back. I boarded it and found this armor. I recognized it as Quadrachion, and modified it to fit me better. I took it for I had earned this armor! Ever since my parents died I wondered if there were more like me, and I found more, lots more. We knew who we were, what we were. Everyone thought you'd welcome us with open arms, but when we came to you, you called us bastards, un-natural, and you quarantined us! Only I managed to escape, and ever since I haven't heard anything from the others. I don't know if your testing on them, or simply killed them all. When I saw this armor, I knew I deserved it! For all the times a Quadrachion acted like I was a dis-honor to your whole species when I told them what I was! It was the least your species could give me!"

Helios acted as if he didn't hear any of it. "You didn't earn it, you stole from one of our dead ships, dis-honored our dead comrades, and here you continue to stand acting as if we owe you things because of our relations! You are a forbidden thing! Your kind shouldn't exist. You say we betrayed you? How can we betray you when you've never given us a reason to trust you?! You came to us, unannounced, unexpected, claiming to be our kin. We had to protect our own! We didn't want some genetically made army rising up from within our ranks because we trusted you simply because of kinship! We suffered that from the Duelrachions, and they were our direct kin! We had no reason to trust you, and we spared our people the need to flee from thier homes once again!" He walked away from her and stopped next to George. Is back was turned to her, and he stood there. George didn't know what was going through his head, but He didn't like it.

The lady simply responded with. "You don't know that."

Helios said. "We won't flee from our homes. Not again."

George grabbed Helios's lower arm and said. "Remember your training. We got our answer. Let it go."

Helios looked down at George and said. "I do remember my training, and I remember my history as well." He turned to face the Lady and whispered. "I'm sorry." and with an out stretched hand gripped her throat, lifted her into the air, and began to choke the life from her with an invisible hand.

George took two steps back, lifted his blaster pistol from his holster that was hidden under his cloak, and said. " Helios! Stop!"

Helios didn't even look at him, all he said was. "A1, activate programming code 443."

A1's little eye turned red, as two little panels under his eye opened revealing two blaster barrels. He then started to shoot at George.

Geroge avoided the first, and second volley, and with a swift kick caused the droid to fall over which George than quickly attached a magnetic EMP grenade frying the little bugger's circuits.

Helios's attention was purely on the girl, so he didn't even see George shoot him with a stun round. Helios's massive body slumped to the ground with a thump, and when George was sure he was out he walked over to the Girl picking up her helmet and handing it to her. "Come now. He won't be out for long. That only worked because he didn't have his helmet on, his armor's defense grid was down."

She had to lean on George since one of her legs was Brocken, and as they hurried to the small hanger he had installed on the ship when she asked, "Why? He was your friend."

George shrugged. "Don't know. Felt wrong. Don't think I accept you whole reason for having the damn armor, but for right now it's what keeping him from killing you."

They got to the hanger just has he heard from in the ship Helios roar out. "George!"

Geroge quickly spotted his small craft, a TIE Bomber's cockpit, modified to seat two passengers, have life support, hyperdrive, even shielding, still slower than a brick thrown in the air, but it'll work for now. George seated her in the passenger seat, and he climbed into the pilot seat just as Helios entered the hanger, his eyes once again filled with rage, but before he could do anything George opened the hanger door, and blasted out of the hanger, and quickly jumped into hyperspace.

Once they were safely away George let out a deep sigh and removed his helmet. He peered back at the Lady saying. " I'm going to have so much to explain to him once this is all over."

She looked shocked at the sight of his face, but then said. "What's going to happen now?"

George shrugged. "I can't go to any of my safe houses, Helios knows where all of them are, we can't go anywhere near the Quadrachion Empire, Helios is in command of the Quadrachion's 2nd Army, so he'll be hunting us like a starving Rancor, the only option I see I the Galactic Remnant, hopefully you didn't leave any bad blood from your last visit." He shifted the ship's course and sighed rubbing his temples. "I hope he doesn't wreck my ship, I've had it for so long." He looked at the Lady again. "It's a good ship. It may be ugly, but it's a really good ship."

The Lady then said. "My name is Zhorzhet by the way."

George shrugged fiddling with his helmet. "Nice to meet you."

She leaned forward and said. "I know why you saved me."

George chuckled, "And why is that? I'm a nice guy perhaps?"

She chuckled and said. "Yeah, but we both know the real reason."

George nodded. "Yeah we do. Now get some sleep, it's about three hours before we arrive."


	4. Chapter 4

*Aboard the Galactic Remnant Lenis-Class Star Destroyer "Resolution" *

On the bridge the Resolution's the captain walked back and forth in front of his viewing monitor, the only thing that gave him a visual look outside of the ship since the bridge was deep within the Resolution's thick hide. He was worried. Very worried. His ship was the capital ship patrolling this sector as the Galactic Remnant spread its self-thin trying to cover every entry point the First Order could use. The Captain cursed the New Republic, because of their years of restricting the Galactic Remnant they now can't properly protect themselves!

The Captain glanced at his "fleet" of just his one Star Destroyer, and half a dozen corvettes. He should have an entire fleet of Star Destroyer with him defending this sector! But they're all patrolling different sectors of the Galactic Remnant's borders or protecting their Systems from possible First Order invasions. Across the Galaxy the First Order swept through systems, any system that didn't surrender and join them where forced to join, and the Galactic Remnant could do nothing without exposing our own belly. Furthermore, First Order forces where becoming braver around the border, now openly attack our convoys, at the moment the Convoy escort could easily repel them, but if a Resurgent-Class Star Destroyer attacks one of those convoys... carnage. So, the Captain paced.

Than the Radar Officer came up to him and said. "Captain, we have a small craft that just left hyperspace. Based on our scanners, and the make, model, and identifiable features of the craft, it seems our old Friend "George" is paying a visit."

The Captain nodded. George was a good fighter, and if he could convince his superiors to pay the man. He'll fight with them. "Alright, bring him in."

The little ship wouldn't respond to any of their calls, so they had to attach a tractor beam and pull it into the hanger. The Captain made his way down to the hanger where he saw the modified TIE Bomber cockpit module that George used as his own personal starfighter thing. A couple of Anti-Border troopers stood by, waiting to welcome George aboard the ship, but there was no movement from the small ship. The Captain shook his head, George must think the Troopers are here for him. "Don't worry George, we're not looking for a fight!" Nothing. The ship's hatch remained sealed. Was he asleep?

The Captain approached the small ship just as a young officer came running up to him, stood there for a moment as he caught his breath, and reported. "Captain, we just finished a bio scan of the ship, at first we thought it wasn't needed, but after our calls went unanswered we checked, the ship is empty Captain!"

The Captain quickly digested the information, and barked out, "Open it!"

Two troopers climbed the ship, a peeled the hatch open. The Captain than climbed up and peered inside. Like the boy said, empty, but there were clear signs of a struggle, George was forced out of this ship, that much he could tell. The Captain jumped down, and barked out, "Place the ship at high alert, get the crew to their battle positions, and get me some damn reinforcements!" The hanger busted into action as pilots scrambled, cargo trucks loaded ordnances, and Astromech droids were placed into their space crafts.

Once back on the bridge, it was like a busy beehive as one part of the ship communicated with the other. To an outsider, this might just look like pure chaos as one crew member runs form one said of the bridge to the other, and back again, but to him, he could tell it was perfect order.

His Second Mate who was in command of the bridge while he was in the Hanger addressed him, "Captain, is this all needed?"

A few of the younger crew members gave a glance hoping to see something exciting as the Captain responded. "Yes, George is a highly trained, high experience, and extremely deadly man. Whoever was able to peal him form that ship got either very lucky or is equally skilled, and they're still out there. The ship most recent log places the ship a mere 20 minutes out when it unexpectedly exited hyperspace, then it went dark. This could get dangerous."

His Second Mate nodded his head, happy with the answer he got, and continued with his job, as the Captain looked at a hologram of all nearby systems. "Where are you George?"

*25 minutes earlier*

George was awoken by a probing finger. He didn't want to turn around to look at the one who was pocking him. It required too much energy, so he growled out. "What Zharzhet?"

She flicked his ear, and George placed a mental note to always were his helmet around her as she said. "Don't get grumpy with me Old Man. I'm just wondering how much longer till we arrive, I'm starting to cramp up, and I need to move."

George rubbed his tired eyes and hated how long it took for his eyes to focus on the controls as he read the hyperdrive's ETA. "Soon."

"How soon?"

"Soon."

"But how soon is soon?"

"Soon."

"...Please give me an answer."

"Soon."

Zharzhet leaned back into her chair and crossed her arms. "You know George if we're going to be partners-" wrong words.

George swirled in his chair and placed a blaster to her forehead. "Listen up kid, first off we're not partners okay? My only partner is now severely pissed at me and will probably kill me the next time he sees me, and second off, when I say we'll arrive soon it means we'll arrive soon! Now shut up, sit there like a good girl, and I might not turn this ship around, and give you back to Helios!"

Zharzhet took the message and didn't respond. She just kept her arms crossed and sat there as George re-shifted himself into his chair. George grabbed his helmet that was sitting on the console and put it on cracking his neck while he was at it too. George really hated getting old, but he knew it was a fact of life. George let out a deep sigh and pondered on what he'll do next. They're currently fleeing to the Galactic Remnant, but for how long?

The First Order is gathering around their borders, and soon they'll strike. When that time comes they'll probably beg George to aid them, maybe even give him his own planet if he asked, but this wasn't the kind of War George enjoyed fighting. There's no planning going on, nothing like a proper board game. Yeah pieces are being moves around, but neither side is using deep thinking, just move here, take that piece, move there, lose a piece, move back, gain a piece, then repeat till you have no more pieces. No strategy, and no planning, or at the least, not the kind of planning that gives George the thrill that is planning one's move, and seeing it fall into action. George will need to think this through. He rested his head back, and closed his eyes so he could better think, but beeping from the console pulled him back, just as the ship was suddenly, and violently ripped from hyperspace.

George cursed out, "Bantha dick!" as he struggled to regain control of the ship as it tumbled, and twisted, knowing all too well what's happening. He got the stabilizer reengaged, did a 180-degree twist, and put the thruster on full throttle though George knew this would prove fruitless... He should have got that engine upgrade.

Zharzhet leaned forward and said. "Interdictor field?"

George nodded. "Yup, and I think we both know who it is."

Zharzhet weakly whimpered out, "Helios?"

George turned around and gave her a questioned look. "What? This far out? No, it's the First Order. I can see their cruiser on my scanners, it's moving in to get a tractor beam lock on."

Zharzhet grunted in frustration. "I wish you had a gun turret on this thing! I could shoot back!"

George replied with, "I'm glad I don't have a gun turret on this thing. If you shot at them they'll shoot at us, and this tin can can't hold up that much, this isn't my personal cruiser, girl."

Zharxhet flung her arms out, "So we're going to do nothing?!"

George saw the approaching TIE, and a boarding shuttle. So, no tractor beam after all. Smart. "No. I have a plan."

"What's the plan?"

George flicked some switches, and the ship powered down. "This."

"You're surrendering?"

George nodded. "Yup."

"I thought you were all about fighting!

George finished shutting the ship down, and watched the First Order TIEs close in. "And I am, though how can I fight if I'm dead?" George heard the *clung-junk* of the First Order boarding Shuttle latching onto George's hatch, and soon it popped open, and a dozen or so blasters where shoved into their faces. The StormTroopers were gathered around the hatch's edge aiming their blaster down at them. George could see past them into the boarding shuttle, they were in a large room, the troops bay, where the troopers would flood through these very hatches into enemy ships. He only saw a single ladder than went up to what he assumed to be the cockpit.

Zharzhet flung her helmet on, and whipped her own blaster out, but before she could shoot, George yanked it out of her hands "George!"

"I said I have a plan!"

"Yeah, you do! I don't plan on surrendering!" Than all the blasters shifted to her, and a voice George instantly recognized boomed out.

"I'd listen to the man Girl." A slender figure descended from the ladder and slithered between the StromTroopers. "He's very Old you know, so he knows a few things or two, plus this isn't his first time in this situation."

George than said. "Yeah, nice job not using the tractor beam this time."

She gave him an evil glare and said. "You killed 35 of my favorite troopers! I'm not some Imperial Dog George, I do like my men." she patted one of the StormTrooper's helmet and said to them "Get these two out of there so we may talk on the same level."

George didn't like being touched, and as one of the troopers tried to grab his arm, George punched the trooper, grabbed his arm, and broke it, and he would have done more, but the other Storm Troopers pulled their wounded friend away from him. George heard a yelp, then a familiar *crack* turning around to see Zharzhet breaking the next of the trooper who tried to pull her out.

Blasters cocked, troopers took a stand back, and aimed the two of them up, but didn't shoot. The lady looked very pissed, giving her injured, and dead trooper a sorrow look, before saying, "I knew this wouldn't be easy, but I figured you learned not to kill my men from last time!"

George shrugged, "Yeah, but to be fare it wasn't me who killed that one."

She glared down at him, "We both know you'd have killed the other one as well."

George shrugged again. "Care to give a slap on the wrist, and let us go? I have a meeting with the Galactic Remnant, and I don't wish to be late."

The Lady smirked, "Don't worry. We'll send them your ship."

George gave Zharzhet a glance. "My ship? As in with at me in it?"

"Correct." The Lady than nodded at the troopers who switched their blasters to stun and fired.

An unknown amount of time later George awoke in a First Order cell aboard what he assumed to be the First Order Cruiser "Dominating Flower". George rubbed his head, figuring out that he didn't have his helmet, nor his armor, instead he was wearing a simple outfit of a light shirt, and a light pants, both where very frilly. He then noticed that his was hand cuffed with really big, and bulky cuffs designed to weigh you down, his feet where in a similar pickle, with an energy chain connecting him to the wall. "Damn. They did remember from last time." Luckily George was able to stand, and once he was on his two feet he did a swirl taking in the rest of the cell. It was large for a cell, roughly 6 by 8 meters, bunking for around 6 to 8 with the cots ling the walls, and being three high, a latherin, an energy shield separated them from the hallway outside, the energy shield's controls where on the opposite wall outside in the hall, and George wasn't alone in the cell.

Zharzhet was in the cell with him, she was on one of the cots, the second hieghest off the ground, still out cold from the Storm Trooper's stun blasts. She was in a similar situation as he was, her armor was stripped away revealing even more Quadrachion features George had previously not known of, but unlike George she only had cuffs around her wrists and wasn't even connected to the wall. This was his ticket out of the cell, and hopefully off this ship. He wanted to get his ship from the Galactic Remnant before they decided to go through its hardware. Lot of embarrassing things it hides under all its circuits.

George waddled over to the cots, and gave the one Zharzhet was on a good, and roughly smack from his cuffs. This woke her up, and she looked up at George confused before giving her surrounding a good look over and seeing where she was. "Is this part of the plan to?"

George glared at her. "It is now. Get up, we're leaving."

Zharzhet nodded with a stern look and jumped off the cot causing her equally frilly outfit to flop up revealing well-toned abdominal muscles. She then walked over to George and said, "What the plan?"

"You any good with computers?"

She nodded, "Somewhat. What you got cooking in the oven?"

George waddled over to the energy shield inspecting it saying, "I never use the oven, and I don't cook my plans, I develop them..." The energy shield was a no go, the humming told him it was electric, and would possibly hurt a lot. He then looked at the little outcropping on the wall his energy chain was connected to, "You think you can deactivate that?"

"I said I was somewhat good with computers. Does that look like a computer?" George glared at her, and sighed, and walked over to it, "I may not be an expert on energy chain things, but-" She gave the little outcropping a smack from her cuffs and the energy chain sizzled and vanished. "-I think this one was of poor design."

George gave her an approved look and waddled back over to the energy shield. "Know we need to figure out how to deactivate this." He looked at the controls on the opposite wall outside the cell, and really wished he had Helios, and his magical powers, though for some reason this gave him an idea. He waddled over to the little outcropping, and quietly tore it off the wall revealing wires, and a rather large, and long power cable. Just what he was looking for. Putting his body weight into it, he managed to pull the cable out of the wall with the end that was connected to some power unit spitting sparks out. He picked it up, careful of the sparks, and said to Zharxhet, "We won't have much time once we get out, so we'll have to be fast."

Zharzhet watched George carry the cable over to the energy shield and said. "What's you plan?"

He paused about 2 meters from the shield and said. "I'm going to overload the shielding's batteries causing them to explode."

"Wait, what if there they aren't powered by batteries?"

"It'll still overload the power distributor."

"What if there's a whole squad of troopers waiting for us?"

"There won't be. This lady is too cocky, and plus she doesn't want to waste her troopers on low assignments like guarding a prison cell. They probably only have a couple of droids or something."

"What if it bounces off?"

George shrugged, "Than I'll get out of the way." He took another step back, and tossed the live power cable at the shielding, but just before it touched the shielding it went dead, as did the shielding as a squad of troopers, and the lady came into view.

She gave him a wicked smile, and chuckled saying, "Really? You think that was really going to work? I mean just how stupid do you think-"

She didn't get to finish as George lunged at her, wrapping his arms around her neck as the troopers aimed him up. He gave her throat a squeeze and said. "Un-cuff me, or she dies!"

The troopers gave each other side way glances before the Lady wheezed out, "Do as he says!" She sounded actually scared. Her life had never been placed into the hands of men like George, and she knows just what he's capable of.

The troopers hesitated than one walked over, and un-cuffed him, the Lady than wheezed out, "Now let me go!"

George smirked, and said, "Sure." than he shifted his hands top the front, and rear of her head, and with a little tug he snapped her neck with a loud *crack*. He then tossed her lifeless body at the trooper and charged them. He smashed into the first trooper he could, tackling him to the ground, breaking his neck, grabbing his blaster. He then began to blast the other troopers away. One trooper shot at him, but missed, and he was the next body on the ground. Another trooper tried to rush him, George used his own momentum against him, and redirected him into a wall before filling his back with blaster bolts. George than used the blaster to club the last trooper to death before walking over to Zharzhet, and un-cuffing her.

Zharzhet rubbed her writs, and said, "Was that part of the plan?"

Geroge nodded, "The whole time." He then tossed her a blaster and said "They'll have our crap in the armory. It shouldn't be too far away, so we better move quickly, and quietly." Than the alarm started to blare. He looked at Zharzhet and said, "This is where the fun begins" and they ran out of the brig shooting a few of the security droids they ran into. They then entered the hallway, shot a stormtrooper, and his pal and began to run for the armory. They quickly got to the armory, shot another trooper who was inside, and got their gear on. When Geroge, and Zharzhet got their helmets on, Zharzhet asked. "How did you know where the armory was?"

George checked his blaster to make sure it was alright and said. "Because I've dealt with the First Order before. I've been on this ship more times than I care to admit."

She chuckled, and took a heavy repeating blaster she saw on the weapon racks. "How often do you get captured?"

George picked up a few grenades noting how his own grenade storage was getting low and said. "Not often. I typically do jobs for the First Order, capture a Resistance member here, assassinate a dude here, or simply bring them goods."

They headed for the door as Zharzhet said. "You've worked for the First Order? Why are they trying to kill us than?"

As they entered the hall, and shot three StormTrooper who were not expecting them, He said. "Because last time they asked me to try and capture General Leia from the Resistance. I respect that woman too much, and I told them to sod off. I than sold some First Order info to the Resistance. They didn't like that all too much. They captured me, told me I had to do this job, or they'll torture whatever info they can from me, told them to sod off, ended up killing 35 troopers and escaped." They got to some elevators, and they climbed into the one that would take them to the hanger.

Zharzhet asked, "What kind of ship are we looking for?"

"Preferably one with a hyperdrive." The ship than shook from what George could only think to be an explosion. The ship was under attack.

Zharzhet came to the same conclusion and said. "So, the alarms weren't for us."

George shrugged. "Seems like it." The elevator arrived at the hanger. The hanger was in chaos as fighters took off, pilots ran to their ships, ground crew members got the ships fueled, and loaded with ordnances. George spotted a shuttle close by, and with all the chaos they managed to slip by, and board the shuttle after dealing with the shuttle crew. George got an idea real quick, and went to the shuttle's ramp and yelled out, "How down there, we could use a hand!"

Two troopers heard them, and when they came up the ramp George stunned them, took their armor, and weapons, and rolled their bodies down the ramp, and blasted out of the hanger before anyone knew the better. George inspected the gear when Zharzhet asked, "What the hell George?"

He shrugged. "You can get some good deals on the black-market for this stuff."

She shook her head as she piloted them away from the First Order cruiser, and when they got far enough away they got a good view of who was attacking the ship. It was an old MC80 from the Rebelion, but now with a Resistance logo on the wings, and a Galactic Remnant Lenis-Class Star Destroyer. Zharzhet chuckled and said. "That ship is screwed." she than started to pilot them towards the Galactic Remnant ship, but George stopped her.

"We don't want to go to them in a stolen First Order shuttle! Plot a course for one of their worlds, that'll give me enough time to call head, and let them know what's up."

Zharzhet nodded, and once the calculations were in they jumped to hyperspace.


	5. Chapter 5

They would arrive at the Galactic Remnant held world of "Satooine" in a few hours or so. They had to jump several times to avoid First Order forces that where gathering in large numbers around the Galactic Remnant borders. Due to this it took them far longer to get to their final destination, and in that time, George had fallen asleep in the shuttle's co-pilot's seat.

Zharzhet had managed to get autopilot to make most of the jumps freeing up her to do something far more important... remove George's helmet as he slept, and without waking him up. It had proven easier than she had expected, and with the helmet off Zharzhet was free to study the Old Man's face in more detail. Right off the bat, most of her prediction where confirmed here, but the answer only led to many more questions. She studied his stubbles of grey hair around his jaw line, a sign he usually shaves, but is now growing it out. She studied the way his face twitched in his sleep, and his short military style haircut, though this was not unexpected. All his facial traits were very common with men of his age, though she did have to give him credit for keeping his appearance up as to her he didn't look 66.

She grew tired of looking at the facial traits she already knew he had, and wished George was one of those weird people who slept with their eyes open, so she could study them as well. She wondered if his eyes would answer some of her questions, or maybe she'd only get the answers she sought out by digging into his genes, though she knew this would be next to impossible unless... Zharzhet quickly looked around for something sharp, but found nothing, and she really regretted never carrying a knife, but she'd always thought they were useless as she liked long range combat with blaster rifles. The thought of shooting a target 120 kilometers away with an Aratech sniper rifle fitted with a tri-light scope always made Zharzhet feel better.

The sound of armor plates clacking against one another dragged Zharzhet from her thought and looked at George who had shifted his sleeping position revealing some of the weapons he hides under his cloak. From what she could see he had a pair of small blaster pistols, and something truly useful at the given time, a small vibro-knife. Zharzhet carefully took the knife, and ever so carefully cut a bit of stubble from George chin placing it into a small vase she had carried with her for over three years never really knowing why till now. She put the vase into a pouch on her belt just as the ship exited hyperspace, the wobbling the ship made as it did so waking George up, who quickly took note of his missing helmet, the picking it from the ground, and placing it back onto his head.

The planet was protected by a moderate sized Galactic Remnant fleet being made up of at least One Imperial III-Class Star Destroyer, a Vector-Class Carrier, ten medium sized capital ships, with numerous smaller support ships. At the center of it all was a large military space station with heavy Turberlaser turrets mounted at key points along its hull giving it a full 360 degree covering fire. It was this planet's last line of defense, and was also what they where heading to.

George quickly activated the comms and said. "Galactic Remnant Command this is George come in please. Over."

After a moment of pause Zharzhet said, "Are you sure simply saying your name won't get us turned into space particles? I mean we are in a stolen First Order shuttle after all."

George raised a finger telling her to shush as someone on the other end responded. "Unidentified craft, this is Galactic Remnant Command. Please confirm identity or you will be fired on. Over."

"Stand by for identity confirmation. By the force's ball sack, and all that it may bring, I am Geroge, or do you possess less intelligence than a Coruscant tick on a Wookie's left butt cheek? Over."

A moment of silence fell over the comm before they responded. "Identity confirmed. Welcome George, thanks for calling ahead. Our Gunners have been pretty jumpy today. Proceed to docking bay 71. Admiral Da-Kota will meet you there. Over."

George chucked, and said. "Roger that Galactic Remnant Command. Over and out."

"Roger, over, and out."

As Zharzhet engaged auto-pilot to the station two Galactic Remnant fighters took up position along their flanks. George peered out at the fighters, but their one-way view ports made it impossible to make out the pilots.

As the shuttle nered the hanger the fighters peeled away, and soon the shuttle landed with a *clunk*. AS George, and Zharzhet headed for the ramp George stopped her saying, "Listen. Last time they saw you they were shooting at you alright? Let me do the talking, and please don't tell them about what you are ok?"

Zharzhet placed her hands on her hips and said. "Why? Will they try to kill me as well?"

George shook his head. "No. I don't want to waste time explaining the whole thing to them, so they'll understand. By the way, how's the leg?"

She gave her broken leg a look and said. "The cast you gave me back before we were captured by the First Order is holding. Still hurts, but you were right this cast does allow me to put weight on the leg, though I don't know if I can run marathons. Escaping the First Order ship probably wasn't good for it either."

George gave an approving nod, and they headed for the ramp. As they waited for it to descend George gave Zharzhet a backwards glance take note of her favoring her unbroken leg. He made a mental note to get her further medical care. She was right, escaping the First Order ship wasn't good for that leg. Once the ramp was done they walked off the shuttle on either side of the shuttle were two rows of Galactic Remnant Stormtroopers forming a path directly to a man George assumed was Admiral Da-Kota.

The Admiral greeted them saying. "Welcome George! I've heard many things about you, some I'm not too pleased about. Please follow me. We'll go to my personal quarters where we can talk more personally."

George gave small bow saying. "Thank you Admiral. I have many things to ask of you, but first, could you give my friend here some medical attention. She broke her leg when she ran into a... very angry guy."

The Admiral nodded. "Of course. What is her name by chance?"

George responded rather harshly. "Not important."

The Admiral chuckled. "Nonsense. I can't have a guest on my station, and not know their name."

As George thought up a fake name for her, Zharzhet said. "My name is Zharzhet. I'm a companion of George's."

The Admiral's face, stature, and tone shifted, "Oh is it now? You know we recently had an intruder in one of our warehouses on the planet 'Praeclusio', and now that I think of it, your description matches the intruders very, very closely." The Admiral pulled out a blaster from his holster, aimed it at Zharzhet, and said, "What do you have to say to that?!"

The Stormtroopers all sprung to action taking up positions surrounding them, cutting them off from the shuttle, and all their blaster aimed at them. George noticed the way some of the troopers flicked their guns they were switching them to stun, but George wasn't in the mood for another cell. Quickly he formed a plan. "And Admiral, if you further recall I was there along with another companion of mine."

The Admiral nodded. "Yes, and where is this other companion of yours? On the shuttle?"

Two troopers quickly turned around, and cautiously advanced on the shuttle. George shook his head. "No. You see that intruder you had on Praeclusio was an impostor." George gave Zharzhet a sideways glance, and a small nod. "That was why I was there. We wanted to get this impostor before she caused any real damage. She didn't come with us since we didn't want to confuse the troopers who were stationed there. As for where my other companion is, well he took the impostor into custody, and is taking her to the Quadrachion Empire to stand trials for many things, included wearing Quadrachion Armor she didn't earn." George put a little too much emphasis on the armor bit, but he wanted her to understand she shouldn't be wearing that armor.

The Admiral eased and nodded. "Very well." He gave the troopers a dismissal wave telling them to stand down. "I apologies. Across the border we're at high alert, and the last thing I need is a dangerous assassin person roaming around my station killing my men."

George nodded. "Understood." He then removed his helmet, nudging Zharzhet to do the same. "Here's what we look like for future misshapes."

The Admiral nodded, and they put their helmets back on as the Admiral said. "Shall we proceed than?" After Zharzhet was given proper medical care for her leg and a pair of crutches, they followed the Admiral to his quarters.


	6. Chapter 6

Inside the Admiral's quarters was filled with luxuries things. First off, it was huge at least two times the size of the main cargo hold of a YT-1300f light freighter. It was circular in shape, with a large sitting area wrapped around what appeared to be a Holo-Table. Zharzhet hobbled over to one of the couches on her crouches, and sat down followed by George, and Admiral Da-Kota.

The Admiral first spoke saying, "So George, what brings you to the Galactic Remnant? You're always so hesitant to come here, and very reluctant to accept our jobs. Tell me George, are you still unwilling to go back in, and see what happened to the Alderaan? We've raised the reward to a full million credits."

George stiffened at the name of that ship, it was an Imperator-Class Heavy Mining cruiser built out of old Imperator II-Class Star Destroyers, most of the original design was gutted and the freed up room was filled with mineral processors, and all kinds of things you need for mining entire worlds, that plus four enormous tractor beams meant to pull the crust right off worlds, and moons. The pride of this new class of ships, the "Alderaan" vanished after going to a dead world named "Proxima Centauri b". George was hired shortly after their response team failed to check in, he simply told the Galactic Remnant he never found the Alderaan, though that was a lie. "As I said before Admiral, no. That Ship must have collided with a black hole, or something. I never found any traces. Besides that has nothing to do why I am here, and I'd like to stick to buisne-"

Zharzhet pocked him with her elbow him, "For a million credits? George this is a once in a life time opportunity! With that much money we could forget about the past and make a new life! Or at least it can help me vanish from 'you-know-who'."

George glared at her, and even with his helmet on, Zharzhet got the message. "As I said, that isn't why we are here. If I wanted large sums of money I'd rob a bank. Now Admiral, back to business, it's about the fact that the First Order is breathing down your neck, I have the needed skills to assist, and the deal that you must agree to in order for my skills that can assist, to be your to command."

The Admiral clearly wasn't expecting this, putting away his "friend" face the Admiral now wore his true face which was nothing but a straight, serious, void of any emotion face. He straitened his back, folded his hands, and said. "Very well George. You have me beat. You are right, the First Order can attack at any moment, and it's clearer than a Twi-lek's dancer's outfit that we do not have the man power to fight them. The New Republic has saw to that long ago. We need men like you, and even though my colleagues beg to differ, I know that your skills are worth more than all the credits we can give you. One does not fight with the Quadrachions because they can, and one doesn't walk away wearing their armor without earning it either. That is why I will accept any deal you have. Name your price, and I will give it to you."

George nodded, removed his helmet so that he could look the Admiral eye to eye, and said. "Here's my deal Admiral, and I think you'll agree it's very simple. Accept Zharzhet into your ranks. I'm sure the rank of "Captain" is worthy of her skills, put her in command of a small ship at first and I guarantee she'll be commanding an entire sector fleet before the month's over."

It was quite for a few moments. Zharzhet looked at George for a moment before saying, "But George, I – I don't want to join the Galactic Remnant, if I wanted to do that I would have long ago."

George nodded. "I know, but with 'you-know-who' just waiting for you to pop back up, the Galactic Remnant is the only place you can safely reside where he cannot hunt you without causing galactic wide consequences." He faced the Admiral, "Now Admiral, do we have an agreement?"

The Admiral stumbled over his words as he tried to say, "Bu- but she just said she didn't want to join-"

Zharzhet than interrupted with. "Yes I do."

The Admiral was once again lost for words before saying, "But you just said you didn't want-"

Zharzhet removed her helmet as well showing her brown stripes, and short black hair, and she placed her helmet next to George's and said. "I know what I said Admiral, but what George said was true. If you accepted me I can provide much needed quality services, your navy needs right now. You say George's skills is worth more than the entire Galactic Remnant's bank account, than consider my skills second best. I don't wear this armor simply because it's quality, but because I too have earned it, just not the same way George did."

George eye balled her, a repressed furry being forced down before George could finally swallow it and say "Yeah. That is my deal Admiral. You want me, then you'll want her."

The Admiral looked at the pair of them before sighing, "Fine, but I have requirements, the two of you will have to wear Galactic Remnant Navy uniforms while in our servitude so-"

George cut him off. "She does, I don't. You're hiring me like you do for any of my other Jobs, so once my job is complete I'll leave, but she's joining your club. She has to wear the whole bells and whistles, I don't."

George eyed Zharzhet expecting her to fight back, but instead she said. "I'm not getting rid of the armor if that's what you're wanting. I'll take it off, and wear your uniforms, but I'm keeping the armor."

The Admiral nodded. "Fine by me, but you're not to wear it while on duty. Now, as I was saying. You both will report solely to me until I can get your-" The Admiral pointed at Zharzhet. "-paper work down, and get you sworn in. You'll have to go through a brief Officer's training course, but if George is right you'll pass in no time. Now in the meantime-" He pressed a button on the holo-table and in walked an officer holding a folded-up uniform. "-You better get dressed. Your time to shine is upon us my dear."

Moments passed before Zharzhet emerged from the dressing room, still supported by her crouches, but now wearing the standard Galactic Remnant dark-blue Captain's uniform, Captain's rank insignia, and code cylinders as well. She hobbled back over to wear George, and the Admiral had waited in silence when she asked George, "How do I look?"

George smiled, almost with pride, before saying. "Better." He stood up, walked over to her, leaned too her ear, and said. "Now earn it the right way." before patting her on the back. "I'll be on the bridge, you two have things to discuss." He then left the quarters as Zharzhet hobbled over to the Admiral.

"Yes Admiral?"

The Admiral smiled. "I see you've done this before. Are you sure you're ready to accept orders from people like me? My orders are non-negotiable, what I say is law, if you can't handle that than this whole deal won't work."

Zharzhet smirked. "Fear not Admiral, this isn't my first-time taking orders from men old enough to be my grandparent."

The Admiral nodded. "Good. The second thing is, what species are you? I need to know before I send your paperwork to be accepted. I can tell you're not human, and I want to say Quadrachion due to your facial markings, and skin pattern, but you're clearly not that either. What are you?"

Zharzhet wasn't sure how to answer it before saying. "Long story short Admiral, I'm a Homo-Rachion, though to avoid any... incidents, call me a Homchion."

The Admiral nodded. "Never heard of Homchions before. Very well. Let's proceed to the bridge, there we can discuss where I'll send you."

Zharzhet nodded, and as the Admiral stood up, the lights turned red, signifying them switching to emergency power, and a loud alarm began to blare followed by the whole station shaking from explosions. Zharzhet hobbled over to a view port and said. "Admiral, the First Order is here."

Out in the void of space a fleet of First Order Resurgent-Class Star Destroyers bare down on the Galactic Remnant defense fleet.


	7. Chapter 7

The station rocked from explosions as First Order Star Destroyers unleashed volley after volley of extremely accurate turbolaser, ion cannon, missile, and torpedo fire. Thankfully Galactic Remnant ships, and Military installations had shielding that were so hard to crack that it would make a Mon Calamari warship blush.

Zharzhet thanked the Force for this as it was probably the main reason, they were are still breathing air instead of the void of space. She hobbled on her crutches alongside the Admiral towards the bridge passing by crew members rushing to their stations and doing other tasks along the station, the hall ways were a mess, but an organized mess with everyone doing their duties, like a busy Bee hive. None the less Zharzhet hoped the bridge was at least better than the halls, it wasn't. The air in the bridge was full of chatter as one part of the station spoke with another, and as orders were relayed to the rest of the Fleet. Everyone was busy moving around, relying information, everyone seemed to have a clear task that needed to be fulfilled, everyone except George who just stood in the middle of the whole mess.

George stood in the center of the bridge between the two crew-pits, looking out the view that he was a good four meters away from. He was motionlessly staring out at the First Order fleet. He was unflinching towards the chaos of the bridge, and even when someone bumped into him, he didn't react.

The Admiral seemed to know what George was doing, and walked over to him, saying. "Tell me what kind of mess we're in George."

Without even moving to acknowledge the Admiral, George quickly, and quietly said, "Four Resurgent Class Star Destroyers, and eight Maxima-A Class Heavy Cruisers as escort, a strong fleet indeed though their tactics are interesting to say the least. They're hanging back, almost as if they're too scared to get too close and get bit... no... they're waiting for something, but what? There's a fleet of 20 ships protecting this world alongside this Golan VI class defense platform. Only 12 ships are of Capital ship class, and only one of them has the required firepower, and protection to take on a Resurgent one on one. The First Order has the needed numbers, and firepower to take this world, but why hold back? They know they have the firepower, but they're only using their long-range batteries, they haven't even launched fighters. Yes, they know they can get bit, and survive, but they're worried we'll bite to hard, and take too much with us. They're waiting for something... bigger. A Dreadnought. Judging by the Resurgent's size, this dreadnought will be over 5 or 6 kilometers long, a vessel that large will take a bit of time to get here, time we have to plan." He then looked behind him at the Admiral and said. "They're waiting for a Dreadnought sized warship Admiral. What that looks like, I have no idea, but I'm sure it'll wipe this fleet out. You're going to need reinforcements if you wish to win a slugging match with this fleet."

The Admiral shook his head. "We got to do with the ships we have right now. Plus, I know what this "Dreadnought" is. Resistance intel describes it as a "fleet killer" armed with two powerful ventral auto-canons capable of wiping out even our Imperator III class star destroyers in a single volley. George we can't win a slugging match here."

George looked back at the First Order fleet and said. "Then you have no other option than to retreat or die."

The Bridge grew quite as many of the crew in the pits looked up at George, and the Admiral, but before the Admiral could say one of the crew-members said out loud. "Then die we will. This is a Galactic Remnant world, and we can't run from our own people. Sticking together is the only thing that's kept us alive since the very beginning. Admiral we can't retreat." The Crew Man gave a quick look around at his fellow comrades making sure he was speaking for them all, and all he saw was nodding heads, and no one spoke against him.

The Admiral smiled. "Retreat was never an option. We'll delay the enemy, until the evacuation is finished. Now back to your stations!" The crew gave a brief cheer, and got back to the fight.

Zharzhet hobbled next to the Admiral and said. "When did you order for an evacuation of the civilians?"

He shook his head. "I didn't, George did, right as he left my quarters for the bridge."

George shrugged. "With no civilians in the area we'll be able to move freely, and un-restricted." Geroge than turned his helmeted face toward the Admiral saying. "But Admiral, I didn't agree to fight, and die with you. We better figure a plan to win this fight. I don't like bugging out on people who are about to die. Makes it harder for me to fall asleep, and I really like sleeping."

Zharzhet spoke before the Admiral saying. "Well, if we can't win a slugging match, why not go on the offensive? Right now, we're trying to trade blow for blow with no movements. Our shielding, and hull armor may be better than theirs, but their long-range batteries are better then ours, we'll never win at this range, or even if we could we won't win in time before that dreadnought arrives. We must close the distance, so we can use all our weaponry."

The Admiral raised an eyebrow. "Captain, if I may say. Our ships can only move at a third of the First Order's ships. Well never get in range as the enemy will simply continue to move out of rang before we can get them in it."

George turned around saying, "No Admiral, this could work. Back in the Glory days of the Old Empire there was this Grand Admiral, not sure what his name was, started with a 'T' or something, but anyways, he established a strategy that could serve us well here. The strategy called for a fleet to jump into hyperspace, and a ship that is in real space and equipped with gravity well generators would activate them and pull the ships out of hyperspace at a select position. We'll close the distance in no time at all, and then we'll be able to win with superior numbers."

The Admiral thought on this rubbing his chin before saying. "The only thing I have in this fleet that has Gravity wells is this station, it's meant to keep pirates from escaping, but it could work on our fleet as well if we turn them on at the right moment." He turned to Zharzhet, "I'll need you to lead this attack. Since it's your plan, you'll know what to do I hope."

Zharzhet saluted him and said. "Not to fear Admiral, back in my golden days I used a strategy like this once, so I have an idea what to do. What ship will I be commanding?"

The Admiral pointed out the view port at the Imperator III Class Star Destroyer, saying. "That one. You need to lead the tip of this spear into the heart of the enemy fleet, and it'll do you no good if you're not on the strongest ship. Now go to the hanger, and relay my orders, they'll take you to the ship. Move with haste Captain I fear we've wasted more time than we had to start with." Zharzhet nodded and hobbled off the bridge as fast as she could.

When she was gone, George shook his head. "We haven't wasted that much time Admiral. A Dreadnought that large will take a good long time to get here, she'll have all the time, another 25 minutes at the min." The Admiral stopped and looked out the view-port putting a finger up telling George to shush as he waited a solid minute before George said. "What are you doing?"

The Admiral shrugged. "Usually when someone says something like that, the Enemy proves them wrong. I guess the Force is on our side today. Anyway, you're acting under the impression the First Order hasn't moved such a ship close to the borders already."

George shook his head. "I know the First Order hasn't done such a thing. A ship that size would have been spotted at some point as you guys were watching their every movement." George watched as a shuttle screamed past the view port heading for the nearby Imperator III Class Star Destroyer. George gestured with his head towards the tactical hologram table. When they got to the table Zharzhet's hologram flickered into being.

"I'm ready to depart on your orders Admiral."

The Admiral nodded. "Very well Captain." He then turned his attention to the battle map. "Once in hyperspace this station will be open, we'll have to act fast before the First Order moves to close, and we pull you out behind them."

Zharzhet had a questioning look. "Wouldn't we want to be behind them? They're rear are not that well defended."

George nodded. "True, but in the time it takes for your fleet to turn around they'll have taken this station out... Are you ready?"

Zharzhet looked off at something on the bridge than said. "Calculations complete, we're ready to attack on your orders Admiral."

The Admiral nodded. "Jump." Out the view-port the entire defense fleet jumped into hyperspace in a moment's notice. The Admiral held a finger up in the air waiting for the right moment. Zharzhet was issuing orders to personal on her bridge ready to be pulled out of hyperspace. Then the First Order ships began to move, advancing on the now undefended station. With this the Admiral gave the signal, dropping his finger on the Gravity Well Operator who was watching like a Coruscant Sea Hawk, and once the order was given, he activated the gravity well.

Zharzhet's hologram flickered as her fleet was pulled out of hyperspace right in the face of the First Order, but something was off. For George time slowed down as his hyperactive brain analyses the situation. Human-error is the single most destructive force in the Galaxy, even greater than the force, and it shows its ugly here as well. In a moment George knew the Admiral messed up, the Admiral was too slow in giving his order. They hadn't just pulled their fleet out of hyperspace in front on the First Order fleet, they pulled them out on top of the First Order fleet.


	8. Chapter 8

George has seen only one near-light speed crash in his life. A small smuggling freighter collided with a larger passenger liner. You see when a star ship exits hyperspace its speed nearly instantly drops to cruising speed, though there is a moment when the ship slows down where it's going a certain percentage of the speed of light. When that smuggling freighter hit that passenger liner the freighter was going about 1% the speed of light... there was nothing left by space dust of the two vessels. Luckily for Zharzhet, and the rest of the Galactic Remnant planetary defense fleet an interdictor field causes a ship to slow down even faster... At .2% (~5,995,849.16 m/s) the only real difference is that there might be survivors in both the Galactic Remnant fleet, and First Order fleet, unlikely. George than zoomed in on and eyed what was left of the bridge structure on the Galactic Remnant's, Imperator III-Class Star Destroyer, but it was in bad shape. If Zharzhet survived... there might not be much left of her. George turned his eyes away from the beautiful destruction, and faced the Admiral, and said "Don't look so happy Admiral. We still have to worry about that incoming Dreadnought." The Admiral was not happy. Not even slightly.

The Admiral didn't even look at George as he said. "After today, the Galactic Remnant will no longer request your service."

George looked back onto the destruction, destruction his strategy caused, even if it was the Admiral's slowness that was the main factor, but who's counting? George only nodded. "Understood. But, before I go, I might as well help in what I can... you know with the incoming Dreadnought that could come at any moment."

The Admiral sighed and turned to a pit crewman. "Lieutenant, what's the status of the evacuation?"

The young man looked over his instruments and reported back. "Completed 5 minutes ago Admiral. This sector is now cleared of a civilian population."

The Admiral nodded. "Good. Launch the frigates." The young man nodded and relied the orders down the chain of command.

George watched out the view-port as the six, 244-meter-long, Kessel III-Class Escort frigates emerged from their hangers and took up a defensive formation around the Golan IV station. George crossed his arms and looked at the Admiral. "Congrats, that's 72 combined turbolasers in your fleet. You might just be able to take on an Imperial II-Class Star Destroyer. What in the Force's grandchildren do you plan on doing with them?"

The Admiral smiled. "It seems you destroyed 20 Galactic Remnant vessels-"

"Technically I didn't-"

"-and as a result of the sheer number of ships lost you are going to get us a new one." The Admiral gave George a challenging look which George was awe stricken by. And all that went through George's head was: finally, something worth formulating a plan for.

George started to chuckle his little insane laughter that his old Quadrachion comrades found hilarious back in the day. "You want me to form a plan to capture a dreadnought that could measure anywhere from 6 to 7 kilometers long? Full to the brim with First Order Stormtroopers?" He continued to chuckle as the Admiral smiled.

"Is the great George admitting defeat? I remember you once telling me that you can create a fool proof plan for any scenario in minutes."

Under George's helmet a crazy, and wicked smile spread across his face as his silently said to himself. "Finally." before nodding to the Admiral and looking down at the holo-table pulling up a strategic map of the combat field. He devoted himself to forming this new plan and has the puzzle pieces connected he hammered off question to the Admiral who hammered off responses.

"Troop complement.?"

"Six ships, 400 Marine troopers per ship, the additional 200 were placed in the cargo holds, 2,400 well trained, equipped, and battle-ready men in total."

"Acceptable casualty rating?"

"None."

"Realistic acceptable casualty rating?"

"Highest, 13%, aim for 7%."

"I'll aim for 5%, shielding on the six frigates?"

"Capital ship rating."

"In Basic please."

"They use the same shield generator as on the Lenis-Class Star Destroyers."

"Good, good... nearest system?"

"What?"

"Answer the question."

"Honderous. Five light years away."

"Good." Geroge placed the finale pieces into place and said. "Send the frigates to the Honderous system, tell them to wait there till called. That Dreadnought will have shielding maxed out in the front expecting a stiff fight, they won't have any rear shielding, possibly unescorted as well, but I've planned for that anyway. Once the dreadnought arrives you will surrender to them, and as their guard lowers you will than call in the six frigates behind the enemy dreadnought hey will disable the ship's engines, then using shuttles, will deploy the soldiers onto the ship's hull, your Marine troopers should have the tools to cut through the hull correct?"

"Yes. Even a Dreadnought's hull can be cut through with the right tools. They basically have lightsabers... that don't have crystals and are powered by small backpack generator."

"Good. Once they are in, they must capture the bridge, engine room, and hanger all at the same time, but they cannot attack those positions directly."

"How is 2,400 men supposed to do that?"

"Easy, capture life support. If they follow old Imperial layouts the life support units will be located away from those three components, disable it, and walk over the First Order's dead bodies."

"What If they don't?"

"Then that 2,400 men must capture the droid bay. The computer geeks within each squad should be capable of reprogramming First Order battle droids giving you the needed numbers."

"If they can't?"

"Then those geeks suck."

"Be real."

"Then they must focus their assault on the engine room, but this will be not easy, and I doubt I'll make my 5% goal. Maybe 10% If everything goes correctly, and nothing unexpected happens."

"Anything else?"

"If at all possible, free any prisoners, lock down trooper's barracks, and capture the medical wing."

"Worst case scenario."

"Everyone dies." The Admiral glared at him. "That is. If something goes wrong during the execution of my plan than everyone will die, and I will have to run away like a sad wampa cub, and I really don't want that to be my legacy. I can see it now on all the headlines on the holo-news. 'famed bounty hunter runs away from fight like a sad wampa cub', not good for business."

The Admiral rolled his eyes, "you're not famed."

George waved him off. "You know nothing."

"Whatever. What are you going to do to ensure the plan is executed correctly?"

"Easy, I'll be there."

"And how will that accomplish that?"

"Admiral, if I can personally oversee the successful execution of a plan that calls for a 500-year-old Quadrachion soldier to seduce a female Greater Krayt dragon with nothing else but his voice, 10 tones of dried Bantha meat, and a small bowl of over ripe fruit, all within 8 hours than I can oversee the execution of this plan just fine."

This remark caught the Admiral off guard, and he stumbled over his words saying, "When... how... why? -"

"Another time, the dreadnought is almost here I must go." George rushed to the hanger not sparing a minute, and once in the hanger he again wasted no time, not even explain what he was doing, and hoped into the nearest shuttle rushed over to the nearest frigate just as the small fleet jumped into hyperspace arriving shortly in the Honderous system.

They waited. They were receiving the "all clear" signal from the Admiral, just waiting for him to turn it off. George sat smoothed between two burly Galactic Remnant Marine Troopers. Their squad leaders laid down the plan briefing everyone on what to do. They waited, and after a certain amount of time as passed the all clear signal was gone, and it was now "go time".


	9. Chapter 9

They wanted to come out behind the First Order Dreadnought, so they had to take a longer route around the system them had just came from, all this extra time made the men anxious. They checked, rechecked, Squad Leaders pestered their men to make sure they knew the plan, and George, squished between two burly Galactic Remnant Marine, that George wasn't sure they were even Human, was stuck with an astromech droid. It was a BB unit, and had been retrofitted with added armor, and even a small blaster in its little dome head meant for only self-defense. This droid was what was going to help them bypass security door, and hack into the First Order ship schematic so George could better refine the plan while on the fly. The droid's name was "BB-4" and had a single tone dark grey pain job, meant to help it blend in with hallways of space ships, and space stations. It had a pretty quiet personality that George appreciated. Though George liked the beeps and whistle of the older R2 units, these BB units made noises George wasn't too fond of. George sat there staring at the droid as it stared back when over the inter-comms the Captain of their 244-meter-long, Kessel III-Class Escort frigates.

"Attention, this is your captain speaking. We'll be exiting hyperspace in the next ten minutes, prepare for boarding action, Get some Marines!"

There was a hoot over the troopers as they all sprang from their chairs and gathered their gear. The plan was to launch onto the surface of the First Order Dreadnought via the Escort Frigate's escape pods. The ship had enough to carry the full 400 Galactic Remnant Marine Troopers to the enemy vessel's surface. Though everyone headed for the escape pods, George remained seated. A few of the Trooper noticed this and nudged George's shoulder.

"Sir, did you hear the Captain? We're almost to there, we better get moving we won't have much time."

George nodded. "I know, but there something off..."

One of the troopers chuckled. "What a disturbance In the Force or something?..." The trooper trailed off at the end as he knows that this could very well be a reason, but George wasn't force sensitive.

BB-4 looked from the Marine Trooper to George.

George shook his head. "No, a far more powerful entity is telling me to remain."

The troopers glanced at each other. "What?"

"My gut."

A Marine, who appeared to be a veteran judging by his stance, nicks in the armor from past battle, and his ranking badge on his armored chest plate, sat back down next to George. The other troopers looked confused, and one said. "Sarge... what's up? We got less than two minutes."

'Sarge' nodded and said. "I know. But you always trust your gut over all else, unless you've just eaten Poe's 'Corillian Surprise' than you better head for the bathroom."

The other troopers looked at each other, then sat down. After the troopers were seated George felt the ship exit hyperspace, though what came next George wasn't expecting. The ship exploded.

The ship rocked as what George believed to be a rocket smashed into, the rear of the ship causing the ship to plummet out of control, then it smacked into what felt like solid ground, but George knew this to be impossible, there was only one other thig that they could have crashed on. With energized feat George sprang from his chair as the Marine Troopers, and BB-4 followed. One of the Marine Trooper said. "Where did we crash?"

George could hear the hissing sound of air escaping and motioned for the others to equip their spacewalk gear, George grabbed some canisters, and hooked them to his helmet. The quickly ran the length of the ship and arrived at a door that led to the cargo bay where another 200 marines were stationed. George opened the door, and the air getting sucked into the vacuum almost dragged George with it, but his magnetic boots kept him in place. What Marines that didn't make it to the escape pods were here, somewhere injured, but most looked alright. One saw them, and gestured them over, and George patched into their comms.

George approached a Commander and said. "What's going on!?"

"We crashed on the First Order Dreadnought's hull! We're lucky the wreck isn't drifting away! We're currently pinned down by the ship's surface guns, but the Frigate's shielding is still working keeping us alive."

George peered out of a massive hole in the hull and could see the surface cannons blasting away at the bridge. None looked strong enough to blast through the shielding any time soon, but they'd shred the troopers if they tried to advance.

Sarge tapped George's shoulder, and pointed into the distance where George saw some escape pods, and Marine trying to cut through the ship's hull while under fire from the surface guns. The scape pod provided them great cover, but than a squad of TIE fighters swooped overhead, and blasted the troopers off the hull.

George looked at a few of the troopers who had the cutting tool, and it's large powerpack, and grunted in frustration. "They'll never cut through n time, with those fighters, and surface guns we'll be picked apart."

The ship rolled a little under their feet, and George knew the surface guns were attempting to push their wreck off the ship. Once the ship had settled again one Marine trooper said, "What do we do then? Are there any airlocks we could access?"

George peered out, but a Marine Trooper pointed out at a point on the hull and said. "There, 250 meters out, looks like an air lock to me!"

George used his helmet's built in binoculars and zoomed in. It was an airlock alright, but from what he could see it was magnetically locked from the inside. "We got anything to disrupt heavy magnetic locks?"

BB-4 bumped George's leg, and when he looked down the droid made some beeping noises. "You have the tools?" The droid beeped an affirmative. "Great, what do you need?" The droid beeped some more, and George groaned. "Direct access to the locking mechanism, or controls!? The First Order won't just put that out in the open! That airlock is locked form inside!"

Sarge than said. "What then?"

George looked at the man, and then the couple hundred Marines all gathered with him. He then formulated a plan. "Ok, new plan yawl. We won't be able to cut through the hull in time, but with well-placed EMP blasts tot those turrets should disable them long enough for yawl to use your cutting lasers to permanently disable them, then giving us the needed time to bust through that airlock!"

One Marine trooper scuffed and said. "Where are we getting that strong of an EMP rifle to deliver the needed blast?" Another Marine Trooper nudged him, an presented an EMP Rifle that could indeed deliver the needed blast, and several other Marine Troopers also had one, or enough of them to be able to deliver the needed amount of shots.

George nodded, and said. "All right. You'll have to exit the safety of the shielding in order to get shots on the turrets, so you'll all have to move fast, and have your target prematurely picked out. We cannot afford to doddle right now. Target the closest turrets to us, and to that air lock, cutters, prepare to move like your life depends on it because it does! Everyone ready?" George got an affirmative "yeah" and head nods from the troopers as they rechecked their small maneuvering jet pack on their backs.

Marie troopers with the EMP rifles, and troopers with the cutters gathered by the whole ready to move when over the comms a garbled voice tried t come through, but wasn't understandable, but cleared up in a few seconds.

"Mayday, mayday, mayday, this is Captain Zharzhet aboard the wreck of the Galactic Remnant Imperative II-Class Star Destroyer "Potentia" does anyone read me?"

George singled for everyone to halt, and George responded. "Zharzhet, this is George, how the hell are you alive?"

Zharzhet's response was 40% static, but George could still understand her, "Don't know, take it up with fate, or the force, or whoever, but right now I'm wounded pretty bad, what's left of my bridge crew are all badly injured, and right now I'm starring at the largest First Order ship I've seen. Several Galactic Remnant Frigates came out of hyperspace, and tried to launch escape pods, of all things, at the ship, but that didn't really work out, one ship was turned to space dust as soon as it exited hyperspace,another one is laying there on the First Order ship's hull, and the other four all got badly damaged, and only about 80 to 70 percent of their escape pods made it to the surface, George is this your doing because this plan is working out just as well as your previous one."

The Marine troopers were looking at George waiting for him to give them information but George paid them no mind, and replied. "Yes this is my plan, and I have you know the previous plan only failed because the Admiral was too slow with his orders."

Zharzhet sounded like she was barking orders at people away from the com's mic, but than was back saying. "What ever, where the hell are you? We could use your master mind to figure a way to get us off what's left of this ship!."

"I'm on the First Order ship."

"George."

"Yes?"

"Is that your crashed frigate on the First Order ship's hull?"

"Why yes it sure is. Funky thing isn't it? Yeah I'm on board what's left of this frigate trying to figure a way to get the I don't know, 320-ish still living Marine troopers inside this ship so I can capture it."

"George."

"Yes?"

"ARE YOU REALLY TRYING TO CAPTURE A DREADNOUGHT WITH ONLY 320 TROOPERS!"

"Of course not! I started off with 400 on board this frigate. The other frigates were carrying 400 Troopers as well."

"That was what the escape pods were for?"

"Yes."

"Well, why aren't you in yet?"

"Because we're pinned down by surface cannons, and the only airlock I can spot at the moment appears to be magnetically locked from the inside."

"How many total troopers are still alive?"

George looked at the Commander who had comms patched through to other commanders. He lifted a finger telling him to wait, and said. "We've suffered about 35% casualties, and all survivors are having equal difficulties breaching the hull, most are staying inside their escape pods, as they have strong enough shielding, and hull armor to protect them, but for how much longer is anyone's guess. Sir, if we don't do something we'll all die soon."

Zharzhet again seemed to be talking to someone else away from the comms, but she wasn't barking off order, more like she was discussing something. She than came back saying, "All right George I have a plan."

"What is it?" George looked at the wreck of Zharzhet's ship, it was about 3 kilometers away, and is basically the rear superstructure, but it was in terrible shape, then it's main engines started to flicker as they tried to come online, but there were half destroyed and it wasn't working. "What are you doing Zharzhet?"

"Overloading the reactor."

"What?"

"Yo heard me! I'm over loading what's left of this ship's reactor. It'll explode, adn in tthat explosion it'll release an EMP blast strong enough to temporarily disable the dreadnought's systems allowing you, and the rest of the men to get in through the airlocks."

George glanced at the marine troopers, feeling the vibration under his feet as the surface cannons bombarded the shielding. "Zharzhet?"

"Yeah?"

"That'll kill you."

"I doubt it."

Complexed George asked, "And why is that?"

"Because George I just survived a near light speed collision, so I think I can survive one massive explosion, now get your butts in motion this explosion will take out your-"

With the light of a near by star, Zharzhet's ship, or what's left of it, exploded, and just like she said, the shock wave from the explosion carried with it an EMP effect, and when it went over them the surface cannons stopped firing, George even saw the light in the super structure flicker, than go off, but alos their stuff was off as well. George's Heads Up Display (HUD) was gone, adn a quick glance to the other told him theirs was as well. Even BB-4 was off.

George didn't glance at Zharzhet's ship. He had bigger things to worry about. That EMP also took out their comms, mag boots, and maneuvering packs. All George could do was suddenly hook himself to Sarge, who got the memo and hooked himself to his fellow squad mates. Standard procedure had all squads hook up in the event of sudden zero-G. Then with death grips we grabbed what ever we could that was connected to the hull, and propelled us towards the airlock.

It must have been a sight in the ship's super structure. Seeing roughly 300 armored men tethered to each other move towards their airlock as if they were under water. Once we got to the air lock, all we had to do was pull open the hatch, and advance.

When about 50 of us got into the moderately sized airlock the power came back on, and the door tried to automatically close, but a trooper got tot he controls, and kept it open. We then pressurized, and than charged the corridors.

First Order Stormtroopers, and battle droids were waiting for us on the other side, but there weren't expecting so many of us at once, and we pushed past them taking most of them prisoners, but we didn't have time for such civility. We simply stunned them, and locked them to together, and attached to something solid, or locked in a janitors closet or something. When we secured our air lock BB-4, who was carried in by one of the troopers, got to work downloading the ship's schematics.

Once BB-4 got it he projected a hologram, and George, Sarge, and the Commander from before huddled around it as the men continued to push deeper into the ship. "Alright, so we are here..." Georege pointed to a spot on the hologram. We're too far from the bridge to try pushing it-"

Sarge butted in saying, "Thought you said we shouldn't try to attack the bridge."

George gave him a nasty look under his helmet, and said. "Yes, but it's nice to know what our options are. Anyway, the closest key target near us would be this levels control box. We capture it, we have control of this entire level. Push for it."

The Commander nodded, and relayed the orders to the Squad leaders as George pushed through the sea of troopers towards the head of the herd with Sarge, and his squad supporting him.

George, and the other pushed through the First Order forces easier then he had expected. There had been far fewer troopers to provide much resistance. As they advanced through the corridors George noticed that most of the resistance they were coming up against were battle droids, and not actual troopers.

The Level control box was far better fortified then other point. George took cover around a corner, peeking around to pop off a few shots, and take out a trooper. There was a First Order trooper on a mounted heavy repeating blaster keeping them pinned down around the corner. George than yelled out, "Do we have any heavy weapons!?" The question was echoed down the line of Marine till one came up with a rocket launcher.

"You call for heavy weapons?"

George nodded. "Get rid of them gun, I'll cover you." George peeked across the corner and began to blindly shoot at the gunner causing him to momentarily stop shooting to take cover, long enough for the heavy trooper to pull out, take aim, and fire. With a firey explosion the repeating blaster was destroyed, and through the smoke they swarmed the survivors.

Once the control box was under their control George began to lock out key points, trapping troopers in their barracks, or flushing them out of air locks. George noticed controls for auto defense turrets on the control terminal, but when he tried to fiddle with them her was locked out. Knowing he'd take to long to hack into them George called over BB-4 who got to work hacking into the controls.

George took this time to find the Commander, and get a set rep on what was going on. George found him helping a combat medic bandage the arm of a wounded trooper, and George walked over to him. "Commander, what is the status of the other troopers?"

"It's not as good as we had hoped, but much better than it seemed to start off as. We're fighting across the ship with most 'cells' attacking Control Boxes like this one as their first objective. No one as tried to assault the bridge, engine room, or any of the main control room until we get more of these smaller control points."

"What's casualties looking like?"

"About 10% total. Orders?"

BB-4 beeped letting George know that he got through to the controls, and George walked over. "Well let's turn their own weapons on them. It'll help us secure our next objective."

"And what's that?"

"BB-4, pull up the schematics again." BB-4 did as asked, and George pointed to the medical ward. "This. If they have no were to send their wounded, then they'll just pile up, and lower moral, plus we'll be able to use supplies found there to aid our own wounded."

The Commander nodded, and singled for the Marine troopers to move out. George lead the way, taking cover behind what he could, and lasting away at First Order troopers.

It was brutal fighting that had an ever changing battlefield. One moment their engaged with the enemy in the confines of a tight corridor, the next George is peering into the helmet of a First Order Storm Trooper as they count er attack George and his men, then the next they come across a large cargo room, or a large room of some kind and engage in long range combat.

They met set back after setback, but George was able to find a way through, and soon they were advancing down the main corridor that led to the main medical ward. The dispatched what defenders there were, and blasted down the locked door.

As George walked through the smoke, he took in the sight of the war room. It was large, but not large enough for a ship of this size's main medical ward. On one end of the corridor was a row of several bacta tanks, most of them were occupied, there were beds for the wounded lining one room, and even quarantine rooms.

George noticed a Medical officer huddling over the body of a wounded First Order Storm Trooper. His lower torso still had his armor on it, but his upper torso was nothing but bandages save for his head, and left arm. George walked over to her, and said. "What's the codes for the locked cabinets? We need the supplies in order to treat our wounded.

She spat out. "Go to hell! Reinforcements will be swarming in here at any moment, and then you'll be sorry!"

George sighed, and aimed his blaster at her. "Please, the codes. I'm sure we can just break into them, but we risk damaging the goods, and it takes far less time to simply put in the codes, so please. Tell us what they are."

She stood there, and George was getting real tired of this, and his trigger finger was getting mighty itchy when the man she was shielding said, "Herba, tell them." She looked down at the man, a tear ran down her cheek, and George put two, and two together, and shifted his blaster to the man.

"Either you can watch him die, or you can tell us what we want to know lady."

She looked back at George, tears running down her cheeks, and said. "You wouldn't..."

George walked closer, and pressed the muzzle of his blaster to the man's forehead. To the man's credit he was unflinching. "Lady do you know who I am? I'm George! The greatest bounty hunter since Boba Fett! I don't have a moral compass, I've fought with Quadrachions during their bloodiest war! I've done things I wouldn't tell my own reflection! I don't give a damn if you love him, if he's your baby daddy, or what have you. I'll kill him if it gets what I want. So tell us, or you'll be seeing what his fried brains look like."

She gives the man another look, and he gives her a nod, and with a sigh she nods, and says. "Fine, just... don't hurt him."

George nodded, and lowered his blaster as she led a Combat medic to the closed cabinets, and started giving him all the codes we'd need. As George started to walk away the man said. "You wouldn't have killed me would you? All those things you said were false weren't they?"

George gave him a backwards glance and said. "No. I would have killed you if it got what I wanted. Still will." He then walked away off to find the Commander so they can strategies their next push.


	10. Chapter 10

As the fighting for the First Order dreadnought waned on for another 2 Galactic Standard Hour, the 2,400 some Galactic Remnant Marine Troopers fought, and even managed to capture most of the First Order ship small, yet vital systems, mainly controls for airlocks, troop barracks, lighting, and ventilation with a few other smaller systems under their control such as security cameras, nothing big. Neither the less they used what they had to their full control. Many Barracks were locked down and pumped with gases redirected from the engine room, entire squads of First Order Storm Trooper vented out into space after an airlock had a "malfunction", and entire sections of the ship blacked out allowing for the Galactic Remnant's Marine's superior night vision to give them the edge. However, this was still not enough.

After studying the ship's schematics George noted that the First Order Dreadnought had roughly 20,000 Storm Troopers, and over 100,000 enlisted crew. The enlisted crew were no match and they mowed them down in droves, but the Storm Trooper provided the most resistance, still no match for Marine Troopers who have been noted as the best soldiers since the Clone Army of old... in theory at least. There was only one strange thing that still perplexed George's thoughts. They had them outnumbered, and separated... why not kill them with numbers? Surely, they had enough resources to tell them how outnumbered we were, why hold back? George's question was answered when a cell of some 230 Marie Troopers got too close to the main engine room and came face to face with over 5,000 Storm Troopers. The Marines lost 93 troopers before they could pull back. George passed on his finding to the Commander.

"Commander I figured out why the First Order isn't using their superior numbers to their advantage."

The Commander had his helmet off and was looking at a strategic map with Sarge as he answered. "Why is that George?"

"They are holding them back and defending the more vital components. As I had originally thought they would have, but I figure we can steer past them until we get more grouped up, and organized, and take out some more of the smaller components."

The Commander sighed, rubbed his eyes, and said. "George, we've been fighting for over two hours now. Before long fatigue will set in among the troopers especially among the smaller cells. We can't just move around taking out the smaller components. Before long the First Order will send another ship, and then we're all dead. We need a strategy that'll work now."

George looked at the schematics and said. "Gather all cells to our current location, I have a plan."

The Commander sent out the order and said. "What's the plan."

"George pointed to a section of the ship and said. "We take out their life support, and hangers. They're close to each other, so we'll be more organized. As part of my original plan, we take out life support, and with no air the First Order will suffocate. I'm sure the Bridge, and engine room has their own life support but even they will feel the effect of less air, so many troopers in such small spaces, some are bone to die. And with the main hangers under out control we can prevent any escape our support from other part so the ship.

The Commander thought it over and nodded. "Though we were scrapping the old plan."

George shook his head, "Never said we were, just hit a speed bump that's all."

In a few minutes all their major cells were gathered, 1,600 troopers in all. Initial recon suggested fewer troopers than in the Engine room so they should be able to take it. The hanger had even less troopers, with most of them enlisted, and pilots. The troopers were split off into two cells, 1,000 Marines will assault the life support, while the 600 assaults the main hanger. Once the planning was done, and everyone was in place, the attack order was given.

As predicted the Hanger was easily taken as the 600 Marine swooped in, took out the enlisted, and prevented the pilots from getting to their crafts. They met resistance from the pilots who managed to get to their crafts, and the Storm Troopers stationed there, but upon acquiring their own fighters, they managed to use their superior combat skills to win the hanger, and using it's "master control" over some of the smaller hangers, they managed to lock down a large amount of the First Order traffic around the ship. The heavy fighting was in taking life support.

As soon as the assault began, they were under heavy fire. Outnumbered, but not out skilled they pushed through the blaster fire towards their goals. The Life Support Chamber was a large room with three large columns that made up the Life Support Units with catwalks, and stair ways all around them giving engineers full access to the machine. At the far wall, a good 100 meters or so, was the control room, and it was heavily guarded, and fortified with durasteel walls, and heavy infantry, but the Galactic Remnant Marine Troopers pushed through.

Every meter of ground took was paid in blood. As George pushed through a Marie in front of him was shot with a heavy blaster cannon, shredding his armor and leaving the flesh underneath a complete and utter mess, never the less they pushed on. They soon pushed the First Order Storm Troopers off the Life Support units, and back to the control room. The Control room was suspended at the ceiling of the room, and at ground level it was like looking at an enemy Fort. The only way up was by a series of turbolifts, which were disabled, and stair ways which provided no cover. George knew that if they tried to climb the stairs they'd be picked off, so he came up with a new plan.

Instead of simply charging up the tight stair wells up to the control room, George and a group of Marine grabbed some rocket launchers, blasted a hole in the control room's wall, and with grappling hooks scaled up to the control room. With covering fire preventing First Order Troopers from shooting at them, they made it all the way up, and right before they climbed through the hole, they through combination of frag grenades, thermal detonators, and flash bangs to allow them to smoothly climb through the jagged teeth of the hole.

Following a series of explosions, they hurriedly climbed through the hole, and blasted away the nearest First Order Storm Troopers still stunned by the flash bangs. The other First Order troopers were prepared to meet us in the stair well with heavy blaster cannons, and kill zones, but they were not prepared for an attack from the rear. After the last First Order Trooper was mopped away they all took a breath of relief as the fighting was over for now.

The Marine Troopers got to work repairing any damaged terminals and tending to the wounded. George tended to his blaster rifle when the Commander walked over to him. His scorched armor plates, and the red stained bandages gave George a pretty good idea what kind of mood the Commander was in. Breathing heavily, he said. "Please tell me this plan will work."

George eyed the Trooper messing with the controls that provided life support to all corners of the ship, and then nodded to the Commander. "It'll work."

One of the Marine Trooper walked over to them ad said. "Sirs, we have an issue with the controls."

George, slightly panicked, said "Don't say that! Your correct line was to tell us that the plan was working!"

The Commander shook his head and said. "Report Corporal."

The Marine Trooper rubbed the back of his neck and said. "Well the issue you see... is...uhhh... is that we're locked out of the system."

The Commander said with a stiff voice. "Say again?"

"We're locked out of the life support controls Commander. They must have back up controls at the bridge or somewhere else, but there's no way we can break through it."

George butted in saying, "When at the Level Control Rooms, we had full access to airlocks, internal defenses, security cameras, why weren't we locked out then?"

"You see Sir, those Level Control Rooms didn't have backup as they're meant to de-clutter the bridge, and move the controls to a more 'on sight' area so any issues that particular level has can be dealt with quickly, there's just no need for back up controls on the bridge, the systems they control are far too local for the bridge to need to worry about. Life support is another issue."

The Commander bitterly said. "Dismissed." and then turned to George saying, "We lost 25% of our forces taking this here room and if this control room isn't as well protected as some of the more vital components like the bridge, and engine room, then we have a major issue! We no longer have the man power to assault those positions! Life support was meant to help us even the playing field, and instead it kept the ball in the First Order's fucking court! What kind of plan did you make up here George! Just send barely enough men into an environment that they're not only unfamiliar in, but badly outnumbered? You could have just shot us all and saved the trouble!"

George sighed. "I had hopped for better odds, but we were doomed from the start. One transport vaporized upon exiting hyperspace, dozens of marines killed before even entering the ship. I'm surprised that First Order reinforcements haven't arrived yet. I take that as a sign they don't have the numbers or assume the Dreadnought can deal with its self. So much for plan 'A'."

The Commander grew furious as onlookers gazed on, chatting their agreements among themselves. "Pan 'A'? Plan fucking 'A'?! What you got more of these idiotic plans of yours? What's plan 'B'? Shoot ourselves in the foot and hope the First Order pities us? God damn it George, when the Admiral told us your plan, he told us it was fool proof because YOU made it up, and that if there was a title for the 'best strategist' that you'd have it! Although all your plan has done is get countless Marines killed, and wasted so much time, and manpower I could shoot you!"

"Then why don't you?" The Commander fell silent, though George continued, now fumbling at his poaches his keeps stored under his cloak. "You see Commander you say you could shoot me, but you don't have a plan, and some fiber of your being Is keeping you from shooting me in...in..." George starts to more aggressively search his many poaches under his cloak mumbling "where the hell is it?" until he finally finds the right poach and pulls out a small detonator looking device finishing his sentence. "...in hopes that I have a backup plan, and baby let me tell you. I have a backup plan."

The Commander mutters, "What is that?"

George puts up a finger. "My plan 'B'."

The Commander gestured at the device. "That's your plan 'B'? Please tell me you have a plan 'C' that actually makes since and will get us off this ship alive."

George chuckled in an unsettling way. Mumbling quietly "Do I have a Plan 'C'?" before bursting out into hysterical laughter causing the battled hardened Marine Troopers to take a step back. George looked at the Commander with a wicked eye saying. "Boy I have a plan D, E, F, G, all the way to plan 'Z'. Your Admiral called me the best strategist? Well it's not because I have fool-proof plans son. It's because any good strategist has back up plans for his back up plans for his back up plans for his back up plans for his original back up plans! And I meet all those criteria because-" George chuckles a little before gleefully saying, "I love making plans! Placing all my pieces on the board, watching it all go done! I sometimes hope that my original plans fail so I ca watch my back up plans be executed! The rush of watching a plan you worked so hard on, put so much effort into, be executed, and succeed is so much stronger than any damn Death Stick will give you! For the Force's left nut! My favorite plan where I got a male, Quadrachion Warrior to seduce a female Greater Krayt dragon with nothing else but his voice, 10 tones of dried Bantha meat, and a small bowl of over ripe fruit, all within 8 hours, was not a 'plan A', it wasn't even plan B! It was a Plan C! And it. Was. GLORIOUS!"

The Commander took a step back saying, "Ok there big boy, calm down now, just, just tell us what this new plan is?" there was a scent of fear in his voice, but George cared not.

George held out the device saying, "This is a one-way communicator, and when I push the button it will send out a pre-programmed message to whoever as the receiver!"

"Who has the receiver, and what's the message?"

George chuckled quietly saying to himself, "Helios will love this." before saying out loud, "The person in question that has the receiver is none other than Quadrachion 2nd Army, Grand Commander Helios Mars Kuyan. The message is very simple, just an SOS with my current location attached. Helios will then gather a fleet and come to my aid."

The Commander seemed confused and the surrounding Marine Troopers looked no better. "Why would he do that?"

George pointed at his head. "Because of what I know! I've served y entire youth in the Quadrachion Military! I wasn't just some grunt either! I know strategies, fleet positions, hell I know things about the Quadrachion Military and how it functions they'll kill anyone to keep it a secret! With that kind of intel, they don't like it when I get myself captured and with no way of escape, they gave me this to ensure I always have a way to call for help, and good ol Grand Commander Kuyan must always respond on orders from the Quadrachion Lord himself." George added quietly to himself. "Good thing too because Helios is pissed with me."

Not hearing that last bit, the Commander says, "So you push that button, and A Quadrachion Fleet will arrive, and save us?"

"Yes."

"Won't this give the First Order justification to declare war?"

"The Quadrachions are prepared, and they're already at war with them, just no officially... yet."

"How will they know not to destroy the ship we are currently on?"

George gestures back to the device. "It does have a two-way function where it can operate as a normal communicator, but it's very short range, only having a range of around 1,600 kilometers. Plus, it'll show them my current location, and it'll show them that I am here. They'll board, and I assure you that the Quadrachion could take this ship with only 200 troopers. I know, I've watched them do It in a very similar situation before. Very bloody, but effective."

"Will they be boarding with only 200 troopers?"

"No, more like a few thousand."

The Marine Trooper shuffled their feet, looked at one another, rubbed broken, and bruised limbs and the Commander said, "What are you waiting for then? Call them in!"

George smiled, and with his thumb over the button he said. "One order of Quadrachion Whooping Can come up." He then plunged down the button.


	11. Chapter 11

Still holed up in the Life support room, they reinforced their defenses, and waited for the Quadrachion Fleet to arrive. The Galactic Remnant Marine Corp is Galaxy renowned for its bad ass troopers, and the skills they possess, but as George looked around at the battle-scarred men, they looked tired and worn out. They all knew if the Quadrachions failed to arrive, they'd all die.

George grew tired of looking at the depressed state of the men and looked around the room for the Commander, and found the Commander standing at a window, with his helmet removed, peering off into the void of space, George figured he was looking for the Quadrachion fleet.

"They won't be coming from that direction Commander."

The Commander turned around and said. "What makes you say that? The nearest Quadrachion outpost is Galactic –North, which is that direction."

George nodded, "Yes, but the Quadrachions never attack from a known direction. They'll flank around, and assault from some other system, not sure which."

The Commander didn't respond, just eyed George, noting the blaster burn marks on his armor plating, and the torn fabric of his red cloak. The Commander then turned back to the window, just in time to see four Resurgent-Class Star Destroyers emerge from hypersace, and instantly belch out fighters, and shuttles heading for the Dreadnought, while one lonely shuttle escorted by some fighters headed for the Galactic Remnant space station. "Well isn't that just perfect. You think the Quadrachion can take on this fleet?"

George paused, leaned over as if to peer around the Commander into the void of space, then said. "Yes. I just saw their recon ship leave the system, so they know the enemy's strength, and will bring what is needed."

The Commander looked back into space, paused, then turned his attention back to George. "I've been looking out that window for the past 5 minutes, and I didn't see anything. Your sitting two meters from it, how did you see it?"

George tapped his helmet. "Integrated binoculars. I could see the micro meteors bouncing off that window if I so choice to. Now I'd suggest to sit back, relax, and wait for-"

Before George could finish his sentence, out of the window, George watched as the Quadrachion fleet suddenly exited hyperspace far out of range of the First Order's guns allowing the Quadrachion fleet time to better see the situation, and the fleet was far bigger than George expected.

George got up from his sitting place and joined the Commander by the window. They both stared out at the Quadrachion fleet as the Commander mumbled, "Wow." As they both of them had their eyes locked onto a single ship within the Quadrachion fleet.

George nodded his agreement and watched as the massive 8-kilometer-wide saucer-shaped hull of the Quadrachion Leviathon-Class Battleship escorted by several smaller saucer shaped capital ships headed for the First Order fleet.

The Commander leaned towards George and said. "I thought you said they wouldn't come from Galactic-North."

George nodded saying. "I did, but that was before I knew Helios was granted one of the largest ships in the Quadrachion fleet."

The Other Marine Troopers gathered behind them as they all watched as the Quadrachion fleet pushed forward towards the First Order fleet. They watched as the massive Quadrachion ship unleashed a swarm of fighters upon the First Order Star Destroyer, clearing the space around the Star Destroyers of any fighters, bombers, and of any deck guns on the Star Destroyers. Next the massive ship lumbered up to the defenseless Star Destroyer and in a spectacular show of purple turbolaser fire, wiped the four Resurgent-Class Star Destroyers out all the while making it look easy. Some of the deck guns from the First Order Dreadnought tried to shoot at the Quadachion vessels, but due to the constant fighting within the vessel, few were able to do anything, and were quickly disabled by the nimble Quadrachion multi-role fighters.

After the Fighters had completed their initial assault, and the Resurgent-Class Star Destroyers lay in ruin, the Quadrachion ships pulled up close to the First Order Dreadnought, and George let out a breath of relief. You see, George lied when he told the others the Quadrachion wouldn't destroy the First Order Dreadnought since George was on it, in fact George knew that there was a large possibility that the Quadrachions would do such a thing, due to them not wanting George to spill the beans on any Quadrachion intel.

With nothing stopping the Quadrachions, boarding ship launched from the Quadrachion, ships, sailed over to the First Order Dreadnought, attached themselves to the ship's hull, and began cutting their way through. With the light show over George walked over to the crate he was sitting on and sat back done saying to the others. "I'd give the Quadrachions ten minutes to reach here, so everyone can sit, and relax."

The Trooper began to calm done, and moved away from the window, and move slightly closer to the main door that was reinforced with barricades.

As the sound of blaster fire, explosion, and the screams of First Order Storm Trooper became louder, and louder, so did another sound, the roar of a beast. The troopers, along with George, were surprised by the roaring, and the Commander looked at George saying, "What was that?"

George cringed, and said. "I do hope they didn't unleash Rathars in the ship."

The Commander grabbed George by his red cloak, pulled them face to face yelling, "Why the hell would they unleash Rathars!?"

George shrugged, and said. "Remember when I said the Quadrachions managed to take a ship of similar size, and personal as this First Order Dreadnought?"

The Commander nodded and said. "Yeah, you said they needed only 200 troopers to get the job done..."

George rubbed the back of his helmet saying, "Yeah, well the reason they only needed 200 men, and why it was very bloody, was due to the fact they unleashed several dozen Rathars into the ship and waited for them to eat the crew." The sound of battle, and of the beast, came and stopped by their door before finally growing quiet. George looked over at the door and said. "Looks like they found me."

The Commander let go of George, picked up his rifle, and with it aimed at the door, slowly walked closer. Other troopers followed his example, and they took up position around the door, taking cover behind whatever, they could as the medics tried to get the wounded away from the door as quickly as possible.

There was a pause, and then the sound of someone/something banging on the door followed by a voice. "Hello?!" the voice was muffled by the door, but George knew who it was. It was Helios, the booming loudness of his voice gave it away. "Hello!? George? Are you in there? Come on mate speak to me! I can't get the door open it appears to be jammed."

George got up, dusted himself off, and headed for the door shouting. "Yeah, we kind of barricaded the door in case the First Order came knocking, hold on a minute as we clear it away!." George gestured to a couple of troopers to help him clear away the barricades. Before the blades of four blue-bladed lightsabers sliced through the door, cutting a nice oval shape, and with the force, Helios levitated the door, and pieces of the barricade out of the way.

When the 2-meter-tall, four-armed, armor cladded Quadrachion walked into the room, followed by a few other Quadrachion Troopers George said. "I thought you got rid of those! You said you got rid of your Jedi lightsabers when the Clone Wars ended!"

Helios looked at the hilts of his four deactivated lightsabers before shrugging and saying "Oops." Helios then walked over to George, and sucker punched him in the helmet sending him sprawling across the room. A few Marien Trooper aimed their blasters, but Helios ignored them saying to George. "Where is she?!"

George stood up, rubbing the side of his helmet and sheepishly said, "Who?"

Helios unleashed another punch, but this time George was ready, side stepping Helios, and allowing the punch to carry Helios causing the massive man to slam into the wall. Surprisingly this seemed to calm Helios down, as he then more professionally said. "The Girl, the one from your ship, the one who stole the Quadrachion armor!"

George nodded as if he just now understands what Helios was asking. "Oh, right her. You by chance didn't notice the small debris field? The one that was here before you destroyed those Star Destroyers? Yeah, let's just say hyperspace collisions are quite pretty to watch, but they leave a mess. Anyway, she was on one of those ships, and died upon collision."

The Commander looked confused, and said, "But George she managed-"

George cut him off saying. "Yes, I know Commander, she managed to fool you all into believing she was wanting to join the Galactic Remnant but trust me it's better off that she's dead."

The Commander didn't seem to get the hint. "That's not what I meant George, other crew members of the ships survived, and she-"

George stepped a little closer to the Commander saying. 'Yes Commander, I know. It's a miracle those crew men survived the collision, and it's because of them we know she died. They listed her among the KIA. Now I suggest you drop it Commander."

The Commander nodded and then said a bit eagerly. "When do we get off this ship? I have wounded that needs medical attention."

George looked at Helios, who was now leaning against the wall. Helios nodded, and gestured to the other Quadrachion soldiers. They then jumped into action and began helping the Galactic Remnant Marie Troopers off the ship. The Commander gave George one last glance, before following his men leaving Helios, and George alone.

Helios pushed himself away from the wall and said, "So she died in the collision?"

George nodded. "Yes. The surviving crew men reported seeing her lifeless body on the bridge of the Galactic Remnant Imperator III-Class Star Destroyer. She tried to take shelter from your wrath by joining the Galactic Remnant Navy turns out it ensured her fate."

Helios nodded, and they started to head for the door as George said. "Please don't destroy the Ship OK? I was ordered by the Galactic Remnant Admiral to capture the ship."

Helios nodded. "So that's what you're doing here? I do have to say, this has to be one of your worst plans, next to that time you had me seduce a female Greater Krayt Dragon using nothing by my sweat lady talking skills, 10 tones of Bantha meat, and some over ripe fruit."

George chuckled. "Yeah, but the difference between this plan, and that plan, is that plan worked, and while this plan went horribly wrong. I was asked by the Admiral to have a casualty rating of no more than 5%, but I'm sure it's over 50%. I should have said no to this plan, but my arrogance got the better of me."

They exited the room and into the hallway were George saw what was making the roaring sound earlier. It wasn't Rathars, but it was still an apex predator species called "Silens Venadi", a six-legged, bulky-headed, furred-reptilian war beast the Quadrachion Elite Calvary ride into battle, nasty things, can take blaster fire like its nothing, and the armor plating the Quadrachions put on them only increase that. Quadrachion Protectors, like Helios, also have their own Silens Venandi that they train with, and form an unbreakable bond with. The creature stood as tall as George, and it's four nostrils flared as it sniffed him. Helios walked over to the beast, and in Quadrachion Tongue said. "Easy Murter, you remember George?" The beast finished sniffing him and let out a snarl that could have been mistaken as a threat but was the beast friendly greeting George. He is told these creatures share the same home world as the Quadrachions, and were some of the only species to be part in the Quadrachion's evacuation of their home galaxy, and He can't help but wonder what other fascinating creatures the Quadrachions were forced to abandon.

George could see the beast's blood-stained teeth, and fur, and Helios quickly pulled out a rag, and wiped the beasts face saying "You are one messy eater" still in Quadrachion Tongue. Most Silens Venandis had brightly colored fur, but Helios's was a dull brown, with brown scaling located around the beast's head, legs, stomach, and tail. George shook his head, "I'd thought the ship's corridors would be too small for Murter."

Helios finished cleaning the beast's face first saying in Quadrachion Tongue, "I'll get the rest later Murter." then saying to George in Galactic Basic, "You'd think, but the First Order made these corridors fairly large, possibly to get vehicles, or some other things through the corridors.

"Is any of the other Silens Venandi riders here?"

Helios nodded. "Yes, but they went further into the ship, I should be getting a report soon." Just on que Helios's hand-held hologram communicator started to beep, and when Helios activated it the small hologram figure of a Quadrachion Soldier appeared and Helios snapped. "Report Trooper."

The Trooper gave a small bow and said "We've taken the bridge Grand Commander, and what surviving crew as surrendered. What are your further instructions Grand Commander?"

Helios nodded. "Good, clean up any remaining resistance, then hand the ship and prisoners over to the Galactic Remnant, they've paid enough blood for this ship."

The trooper bowed again and said. "Yes, Grand Commander" before disappearing.

Helios swiftly mounted Murter's saddle before saying, "Your ship is in the Main Hanger. Don't worry I didn't damage it after you abandoned me with that traitor, but I am still mad at you George Eren Kuyan, very mad. We're supposed to be brothers, and you ditched me for that woman! If it wasn't for our past friendship, and the order given by the Lord himself, I'd have ignored your SOS." Helios paused to let him calm down before finishing with. "I'd wait a while before asking me to accompany you on any future missions of yours. You know how I hate having un-answered calls pile up on my communicator."

George nodded, and with a small bow said. "Have a good day Grand Commander." Murter then bolted off down the corridor with Helios on her back. George watched him go, then walked down the battled scarred corridor towards the main hanger, stopping once to take the helmet off a dead First Order Stormtrooper as a momentum.

He found his ship right were Helios had said it was, and even as George boarded his ship Galactic Remnant personal from the Space Station were landing in the Hanger. It appeared that the Quadrachion dealt with whomever was sent to the space station as well.

George powered up the ship and set its autopilot for his home world. He figured it been to long since he'd been there, and he'd like to visit his parent's grave. Once the autopilot was set George contacted the Admiral, and in a moment the hologram of the Admiral appeared before him. "So, the great George survived."

George nodded. "Yes, I did. Plan failed by the way, had to fall back on plan 'B'. Not sure how many survived, but I didn't make the acceptable rate that's for sure."

The Admiral glared at him. "Then what is you want? I didn't promise any reward, or payment for your service, plus the service you provided today was lack luster at best, very unlike you George. What did that girl take your mo-jo away?"

George chuckled, "No, she's too young for me anyways, plus my mo-jo can never be taken from me. One tried, and she died for it."

The Admiral nodded. "Very well, so is this a social call then?"

George grew serious and said. "Did she make it? I saw the shuttles Admiral I know you picked up survivors from the wrecks."

The Admiral smiled and said. "As I said earlier George, the Galactic Remnant will no longer request your service, and there for it's none of your business. Good day George." The hologram then vanished, and George left the cockpit for his personal quarters.

Once in his quarters he took his armor off, took a shower, and flopped on his bed. He laid there for a bit looking at nothing particular before pulling a data pad out of his night stand and scribbling under his tab marked "Bad plans" he filled in the details of today before putting it away once again. He sat on his bed for a minute running through the thought in his brain before going back to the bridge to make one more social call.

He punched in the information and waited. He waited for three minutes before it was picked up, and the figure of General Leia Organa Solo appeared. She smiled at him and said. "George, glad to hear from you."

George nodded, and said. "Good to see you as well General." He paused and took in her physical appearance saying. "You look like you took a spacewalk but forgot your space suit everything alight?"

Leia smiled and said. "Things could be better. Is this a social call or do you have something to ask of me?"

George smirked and said, "Straight to business as always." George paused thinking his plans over again before saying. "Yeah, I have something to ask of you General. Got any jobs for me?"


End file.
